Cintaku Seperti Hantu
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke, pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga biasa saja. Waktu kecil, ia memiliki teman sepermainan bernama Hinata, yang merupakan putri dari pemilik dojo judo tempatnya berlatih. Ia masih merasa bersalah karena dulu Hinata pindah gegara kesalahannya. Misi permintaan maafnya waktu itu juga gagal. Pada awal musim panas, Hinata pulang sebagai murid baru di sekolahnya, sekelas dengannya.
1. Cintaku Seperti Hantu

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S)**

.

.

.

**~Cintaku Seperti Hantu~**

.

.

.

Cinta itu kayak JAILANGKUNG…

Datang tak dijemput…

Pulang tak diantar…

"A… aku su… suka ka… kamu!"

"Eh? Sejak kapan?"

"Ya nggak tahu!"

"Masa nggak tahu sih!"

.

.

.

Cinta itu kayak SUNDELBOLONG…

Depannya cakep…

Tapi belakangnya suka bohong…

"Kemarin kenapa nggak dateng?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk apaan?"

"Banyak tugas."

.

.

.

Cinta itu kayak POCONG…

Suka loncat-loncat…

Dari satu hati ke hati yang lain…

"Kamu salah menyebut namaku…"

"Eh? Ma… masa?"

"Aku pacar yang keberapa?"

"Haha… haha…"

.

.

.

Cinta itu kayak TENGKORAK…

Meski bisa menyatu…

Tapi gampang berantakan…

"Eh, aku mau tanya…"

"Apaan?"

"Nggak jadi deh!"

"Gimana sih!"

.

.

.

Cinta itu kayak TUYUL…

Kalau nggak ada duit…

Nggak bisa jalan…

"Kita putus ya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu kan udah miskin. Males deh…"

"Dasar matre!"

.

.

.

Cinta itu kayak KUNTILANAK…

Kalau nggak bisa nahan diri…

Nanti ujungnya gendong anak…

"Kamu!"

"A… apa?"

"Tanggung jawab!"

"U… untuk?"

.

.

.

**~Coming Soon~**

.

.

.

**Satu lagi trailer fanfic nggak jelas dari author yang amat sangat tidak jelas sekali, yang nekat publish karena ingin mengurangi kejenuhan akan kuliah di semester tiga. Fanfic ini didukung oleh sebuah inspirasi dadakan yang muncul karena melihat sms yang didapat Miss Japanese di pagi-pagi buta ***lebay* **sebelum berangkat kuliah.**

**Saya memang sedang kebanjiran ide, tapi tidak terlalu bisa mengembangkannya. Bisanya cuma buat trailer.** *hoho*

**Bukannya memberi harapan semu, hanya saja saya mau update kalau memang ada yang memberikan respon baik. Kalau tidak… Ya sudahlah… ***kata-kata dari Miss English yang nyontek Bondan*

**Mereka tidak hanya satu pasangan. Kira-kira ada berapa ya? Siapa sajakah yang tergabung dalam Cintaku Seperti Hantu?**

**Ini hanya trailer. Seperti trailer saya yang lain, kronologi kejadian tidak mesti runtut. Dengan kata lain, terserah saya. ***wkwkwk*

**Special thanks to****:**

**Miss Japanese, Master Min Mie, Namikaze Allem, Far Far Away, Phiendha, Miss English.**

**Readers, Reviewers.**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	2. Cintaku Seperti Hantu 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu © Birunya Musim Semi**

**Character: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Crack, Out Of Character, Typo, Tanpa Japanese Honorific**

.

.

.

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu**

**-1-**

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar tidur yang tidak terlalu luas, terlihat seorang cowok berambut gelap yang sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Ia membaca sebuah buku bersampul biru dari setumpuk buku yang ada di depannya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk membetulkan kemiringan lampu mejanya. Kemudian, matanya kembali terfokus pada buku dan membalikkan beberapa lembarnya dengan hati-hati.

Cowok berkulit putih itu membuka buku tulis dan meletakkannya di samping buku yang baru saja dibacanya. Ia menggunakan bolpoin hitamnya untuk menjawab soal yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Wajahnya yang rupawan tampak tenang walaupun otaknya sudah diperas untuk memahami rumus-rumus Fisika di hadapannya.

"_Hey there_!" Suara berat yang berasal dari ambang pintu membuat merinding si penghuni kamar. "Oi, Sasuke." Si tamu tak diundang berjalan menghampiri meja belajar.

Sasuke Uchiha. Nama lengkap dari cowok yang sekarang sedang memasang wajah dinginnya. Ia harus menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya karena cowok yang baru masuk kamarnya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Ngapain lo ke sini?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Nggak sopan. Aku kakakmu."

Itachi Uchiha. Banyak yang bilang kalau ia mirip Sasuke. Wajar, karena ia adalah anak pertama dari pasangan suami istri Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha, orang tua Sasuke. Bedanya, ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan rambutnya lebih panjang.

Karena Itachi tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya, terpaksa Sasuke memenuhi harapan kakak semata wayangnya itu; menjadi adik yang manis, "Ngapain Kakak ke sini?"

"Gitu dong." Itachi sumringah, Sasuke mendesah. "Hinata pulang," kata Itachi dengan nada menggoda. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi aneh Sasuke. Entah terkejut atau apa, pokoknya tak terbaca.

Hinata. Mendengar nama itu membuat Sasuke deg-degan. Debaran yang hanya bisa ia rasakan saat di dekat Hinata, kini menyerang jantungnya lagi. Tapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan, ada rasa bersalah yang menganggunya. Rasa bersalah kepada Hinata.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Cuma ngasih tahu," jawab Itachi tenang.

"Kalau udah, keluar sana. Aku mau ngerjain tugasku. Emang Kakak mau bantu?"

Itachi melirik buku-buku Sasuke yang ada di meja, terlebih buku yang sedang terbuka. "Ogah," jawabnya seraya keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang setelah pintu kamarnya ditutup Itachi. Ia mulai menuliskan jawaban yang hampir melayang karena kedatangan Itachi. Tiba-tiba ia menjatuhkan bolpoinnya ke meja karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pemilik dari nama yang sebelumnya disebutkan Itachi.

_Seperti apa dia sekarang? Kapan dia pulang? Bodoh! Kenapa tadi nggak tanya ke Itachi?_

Untuk sementara, Sasuke mencoba melupakan Hinata karena malam ini ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya. Apalagi besok juga ada ulangan Kimia, dan Sasuke belum belajar. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke yakin kalau ulangan kali ini ia juga akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk mata pelajaran favoritnya itu.

Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar, lalu membukanya lagi. Ia mengambil bolpoinnya dan memantapkan hati dan pikirannya agar tetap terfokus pada apa yang dipelajarinya.

Cobaan untuk Sasuke belum berakhir. Konsentrasinya buyar lagi karena bunyi _ringtone_ sms. Sasuke mendecak sebal sebelum menyambar _handphone_ _flip_ hitamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membuka pesan singkat itu dan membacanya.

**From: NJ**

**Hime udah balik**

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. Sepertinya ia tidak punya teman yang bernama Hime. Si pengirim sms alias kakak kelas sekaligus teman satu klubnya itu terkadang memang gila, menurut Sasuke.

**To: NJ**

**Hime siapa?**

**From: NJ**

**Hinata, putri kesayangan Paman Hiashi. Kamu nggak mungkin lupa sama pacar masa kecilmu kan? Dia nanyain kamu. Sepertinya mau minta ganti rugi buat **_**hair extension**_** dan kawat gigi berliannya.**

"Sialan lo, Neji."

Neji Hyuuga. Cowok _cool_ berambut coklat yang pernah… bukan pernah lagi, tapi sering membanting Sasuke saat latihan tanding. Maklum, karena si cowok _stoic_ itu berasal dari keluarga pemilik dojo judo tempat Sasuke berlatih.

**To: NJ**

**Emangnya kapan dia pulang?**

**From: NJ**

**Tadi. Dia bakal satu sekolah dengan kita. Siapkan dirimu, Nak.**

.

.

.

**To Be Continued?**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Karena masih ada yang _review_, jadi saya putuskan untuk ng_update_. Terima kasih kepada _reviewers_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya:

**Merai Alixya Kudo, Kumiko Fukushima, ZephyrAmfoter, Shiroi Yoshimitsu, yuuaja, Masahiro NIGHT Seiran gaklogin, Shaniechan, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz, aam tempe, yakushino, Hina bee lover, sapphire blueandreya, Grth, Lollytha-chan, mEwluvLy-hiNano**

Ada yang bilang kalau _trailer_nya lucu atau kocak. Mungkin cuma _trailer_nya doang, karena saya nggak bisa buat humor. Benar-benar nggak bisa. Kalau dipaksa pasti garing puol. Maaf jika kecewa dan juga karena _update_nya lama. Tapi yang penting tetap di_update_ kan… ^^v

Maaf pendek, karena emang pengen motong di bagian itu… ^^v

OOC banget kah?

Pokoknya sudah saya peringatkan di awal.

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**


	3. Cintaku Seperti Hantu 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu © Birunya Musim Semi**

**Character: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Crack, Out Of Character, Typo, Tanpa Japanese Honorific**

.

.

.

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu**

**-2-**

.

.

.

Sasuke mengenakan atasan putih berlengan pendek dan celana panjang kotak-kotak warna abu-abu gelap, merah, dan biru tua. Ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu berjalan mendekati meja belajar yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Tirai di kamarnya sudah sepenuhnya dibuka, membuat kamarnya terang walaupun tanpa bantuan lampu. Sasuke mengambil dasi panjang sewarna celana panjangnya, dan memakainya asal. Ia menyambar tas sekolah yang ada di atas meja, dan menyampirkannya ke belakang pundaknya.

Sasuke menuruni tangga kayu yang ujungnya akan membawanya ke koridor sempit rumahnya. Jika belok ke kanan ia akan menemukan pintu depan rumahnya, dan jika ke kiri ia akan menemukan sebuah ruangan di mana anggota keluarganya berada saat ini. Sasuke memilih belok ke kiri.

Sasuke menggeser pelan sebuah pintu dan nampaklah sebuah ruangan yang memperlihatkan satu _set_ meja makan. Di sampingnya ada kulkas, meja panjang, kompor, lemari gantung, dan alat dapur lainnya. Dengan kata lain, ruangan yang baru dimasuki Sasuke adalah dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Ia mendapatkan senyuman tipis dari Itachi, saat kakaknya itu melihat kedatangannya.

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut gelap panjang, memakai celemek berwarna krem, dan sangat mirip Sasuke; yang sedang meletakkan piring berisi masakan ke atas meja makan. "Pagi…." sapanya ramah menyambut Sasuke yang baru duduk di kursi sebelah Itachi.

"Pagi, Bu," balas Sasuke. Ia melirik sekilas pria yang duduk di pusat meja, yang terlihat asyik membaca koran yang baru diantar tadi pagi. "Pagi, Yah," sapanya pelan.

"Hn," balas pria itu seraya melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di samping mangkuk nasinya.

"Ibu dengar kalau Hinata sudah pulang dari Kumo," kata Mikoto sambil duduk di seberang Itachi.

"Hn, aku sudah tahu dari Kakak dan Neji," sahut Sasuke seraya menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Kalau nanti bertemu lagi, apa kalian masih bisa akrab seperti dulu ya? Kamu kan nggak pernah disapa lagi sejak saat itu…." Mikoto tertawa kecil setelah mengatakannya. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke yang tidak bisa membalas ucapan ibunya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Sepertinya nafsu makannya jadi hilang. "Aku berangkat."

Itachi dan Mikoto terkikih geli.

.

.

.

"Ups, _sorry_…."

Sasuke tidak mendengar nada bersalah dari cewek yang baru saja menabraknya di koridor sekolahnya. Cewek berambut gelap panjang dengan poni tebal menutupi dahinya. Rambutnya dijepit sedikit di sebelah kanan. Memakai atasan putih berlengan pendek dan rok pendek berlipit-lipit sewarna celana panjang Sasuke. Dasi pitanya juga sewarna dasi panjang Sasuke. Dari seragam yang dikenakannya, menunjukkan kalau ia adalah siswi SMA Konoha karena seragam itu adalah seragam musim panas siswi di sana. Tapi selama setahun lebih Sasuke sekolah sana, ia belum pernah melihat siswi itu.

"Kamu sengaja?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Uhm… sedikit," jawab siswi itu dengan ketenangan luar biasa. Ia mengambil sebuah kacamata tanpa _frame_ dari tas sampingnya, lalu memakainya.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat mata di balik kacamata itu. Mata yang menatap lembut namun tegas. Siswi itu mengingatkan Sasuke kepada seseorang. Dari dulu Sasuke dikenal tidak banyak bicara, tapi sekarang berbeda; ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun seperti ada yang mencekik lehernya.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke?" sapa siswi itu seraya tersenyum manis.

"Hi… Hinata?" gumam Sasuke terbata. Ia memandang siswi di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hinata yang dikenalnya dulu adalah gadis kecil berambut panjang yang selalu dikepang dua, dan Sasuke tidak pernah melihat rambut Hinata digerai. Waktu itu, gadis yang selalu malu-malu itu memakai kacamata bulat dan kawat gigi berlian. Sasuke tidak mungkin lupa dengan semua itu. Sedangkan yang sekarang dilihatnya sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang diingatnya.

"Kamu nggak lupa sama aku kan?" tanya siswi itu polos.

"Kamu benar-benar Hinata?" Sasuke masih ragu.

"Iya, Sasuke. Aku Hinata." Siswi yang mengaku bernama Hinata itu tertawa kecil melihat tampang bingung Sasuke.

"Hinata, ayo kuantar ke ruang wali kelasmu." Suara yang sangat dikenal Sasuke datang dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang cowok berambut coklat dan berwajah tenang. Tanpa menoleh pun Sasuke juga tahu kalau itu adalah sepupu Hinata, Neji.

"Iya, Kak," sahut Hinata.

"Gimana?" bisik Neji saat berjalan melewati Sasuke. Ia sedikit menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sampai nanti, Sasuke," ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan.

Sasuke masih melihat Hinata dan Neji yang berjalan berdampingan.

.

.

.

"Di SMA ini, setiap anak akan selalu berada dalam kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun dan tidak ada kelas unggulan," jelas wanita berambut hitam yang berjalan bersama Hinata di koridor yang sepi karena bel masuk telah berdering. "Kamu pasti akan cepat terbiasa."

"Iya, Bu Kurenai," sahut Hinata tenang.

Dulu Hinata juga pernah merasakan pindah sekolah pada pertengahan semester seperti ini. Ia dulu merasa sangat canggung saat pindah SD ke Kumo. Ia pindah sekolah karena ada suatu hal yang membuatnya ingin ikut ayahnya yang mengurus usaha di Kumo. Sekarang ia lebih berani walaupun merasa sedikit cemas dan berdebar-debar. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat Kurenai berhenti di depan pintu kelas. Hinata melihat papan kayu yang terpasang di atas pintu geser kelas barunya, kelas 2-3. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Kurenai menggeser pelan pintu kelas. "Selamat pagi. Hari ini ada murid pindahan," ucapnya saat berjalan masuk dengan Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Hinata bisa mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari penghuni kelas 2-3. Ia masih berjalan sampai ia berhenti di samping meja guru dan menghadap kepada siswa-siswi yang akan menjadi teman-teman barunya. Ia memberanikan diri melihat wajah-wajah mereka. Ada yang tersenyum, ada yang masih berbisik dengan teman di sebelahnya, dan ada juga yang masih diam. Ia berhenti mengedarkan pandangannya saat melihat cowok berambut hitam yang sedang menatapnya, juga karena mendengar suara wali kelasnya lagi.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Kurenai.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Hai, aku dari SMA Kumo. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Hinata. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," ucap Hinata tenang dan lancar.

Cowok-cowok di kelas 2-3 terlihat antusias. Berbanding terbalik dengan para ceweknya yang kebanyakan menopang dagu.

"Nah, tempat dudukmu di sebelah Sasuke Uchiha. Angkat tanganmu Uchiha."

Hinata belum melihat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Mungkin karena mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya, jadi Sasuke berpikir kalau Hinata pasti tahu di mana ia harus duduk.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kini Kurenai terlihat sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan menatap tajam si pemilik mata _onyx_ yang duduk di bangku samping jendela itu. "Sasuke Uchiha. Ayo cepat angkat tanganmu."

Hinata melihat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dengan malas. Setelah dipersilahkan oleh Kurenai, Hinata menuju bangkunya di sebelah Sasuke. Ia menempati bangku nomor dua dari depan, juga nomor dua dari jendela.

"Hai, aku Sasori." Cowok berambut merah di samping kiri Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Ia yang dikenal jarang tersenyum, kini menyunggingkan senyum sejuta watt kepada Hinata.

"Hai," balas Hinata sambil membalas uluran tangan Sasori.

Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kanan Hinata melirik malas pemandangan itu. Bahkan Sasori yang selalu jual mahal ke cewek-cewek itu bisa menyapa Hinata lebih dulu. Sasuke menopang dagunya malas. Kelas mendadak menjadi ribut dan para siswi semakin banyak yang berbisik-bisik.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai tesnya. Masukkan buku-buku Kimia kalian." Mendengar kata "tes" dari Kurenai membuat kelas 2-3 kembali tenang dan beberapa murid menjadi panik.

.

.

.

Istirahat setelah jam pertama, Hinata masih duduk di bangkunya. Beberapa saat yang lalu Hinata seperti gula di antara para semut karena dikerubungi teman sekelasnya yang ingin mengenalnya. Ternyata teman-teman di kelas barunya tidak seseram yang ia bayangkan. Mereka semua ramah, menurut Hinata.

Sasuke juga masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia bahkan belum menyapa Hinata sejak mereka satu kelas. Padahal ia duduk begitu dekat dengan Hinata. Sepertinya ia masih merasa canggung dan sedang mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengajak Hinata bicara.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Hm?" Hinata menoleh dan pada saat itu pandangannya bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bicara." Hinata belum sempat mengeluarkan suaranya, Sasuke sudah menambahkan, "Nggak di sini."

"Baiklah," balas Hinata disertai senyum manisnya.

Hinata berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke di koridor. Hinata tidak bertanya kemana Sasuke akan membawanya, ia hanya mengikuti langkah tenang Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan heran dan suara bisik-bisik dari beberapa siswi di sekitar koridor yang mereka lewati. Hinata mengira bahwa mereka semacam para penggemar atau pengagum Sasuke karena ia mengakui ketampanan cowok dingin itu.

Tak jauh di belakang Hinata dan Sasuke, berjalan tiga orang yang terlihat mencurigakan. Salah satunya diketahui bernama Neji. Dua yang lainnya adalah teman sekelasnya; cewek berambut coklat bernama Tenten dan si alis tebal Lee yang memasang tampang imutnya. Mereka bertiga memang bersikap tenang, tapi mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sedang memata-matai dua orang di depannya.

"Uhm… Neji," panggil Tenten.

"Jangan ribut." Neji berkata dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan.

Tenten masih memperhatikan kemana dua orang di depannya berjalan. Ia masih penasaran dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Selama ia menjadi kakak kelas Sasuke di SMA, ia belum pernah melihatnya berjalan bersama cewek. Malah menurut gosip yang beredar di SMA Konoha, Sasuke sering menolak cewek-cewek yang nekat "nembak" dia. Setahu Tenten; Hinata hanya murid pindahan, sepupu Neji, putri pemilik dojo judo, dan untuk yang lainnya ia belum tahu.

"Eh, aku mau tanya…." bisik Tenten.

"Apaan?" tanya Neji sambil menoleh ke arah Tenten di sebelah kirinya.

Melihat wajah dingin Neji membuat nyali Tenten menciut. "Nggak jadi deh!"

Neji mengerutkan keningnya. "Gimana sih!" Neji melihat ke depan lagi dan dua orang yang diikutinya sudah hilang dari pandangannya. "Gara-gara kamu, aku jadi kehilangan mereka," gerutu Neji yang terdengar seperti gumaman. "Lee, mereka belok kemana?"

"Nggak tahu," jawab Lee polos sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Dari tadi kamu ngapain aja sih, Lee?" tanya Neji dingin.

"Makan," jawab Lee dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Nih, makan roti," lanjutnya sambil mendekatkan roti kacangnya ke muka Neji.

"Ngapain juga kamu ngikutin sepupumu? Mau tahu urusan orang aja!" seru Tenten.

"Kamu juga ngapain ikut-ikutan?" balas Neji.

"Kalian itu seperti kucing dan tikus saja. Nggak pernah akur," ujar Lee tenang. "Neji kucing garongnya, dan Tenten tikusnya. Rambut Tenten juga bercepol dua kayak telinga tikus. Cocok tuh jadi tikus, walaupun tikus yang penakut. Padahal seharusnya tikus itu cerdik dan selalu…." Suara Lee semakin pelan dan akhirnya hilang karena melihat Neji dan Tenten yang mengepalkan tangan mereka. Lee menelan ludah, nyengir bentar, lalu mengambil langkah seribu.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke berdiri di atap sekolah dekat kolam renang. Mereka memilih duduk di tempat yang tertutupi bayangan karena cahaya matahari di musim panas serasa bisa membakar kulit mereka. Mereka masih diam sejak mereka datang ke sana. Belum ada yang berani mengawali pembicaraan, padahal bel masuk jam selanjutnya akan segera berbunyi.

"Kamu masih marah padaku?" Akhirnya Sasuke punya keberanian mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab karena ia yang mengajak Hinata. Tidak seharusnya ia membuat Hinata menunggunya begitu lama.

"Nggak," jawab Hinata mantap.

Sepertinya Sasuke belum puas mendengar jawaban singkat Hinata. "Kamu belum memaafkanku?"

"Apa aku boleh jujur?" Hinata melihat Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat anggukan kepala Sasuke. "Aku membencimu karena membuatku membenci diriku sendiri…."

Seketika Sasuke menoleh kepada Hinata dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Benci. Dulu Sasuke paling takut saat Hinata mengatakan benci padanya. Tapi kata-kata itu meluncur lagi dengan mulusnya dari mulut Hinata. Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya, kemudian mengatupkannya lagi. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kalimatnya terasa tertelan kembali.

_Onyx_ yang biasanya menatap tajam, kini meredup.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued?**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Terima kasih kepada _reviewers_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya:

**Nerazzuri, Hina bee lover, Sora Hinase, mEwluvLy-hiNano, Widya, Merai Alixya Kudo, Ekha, yuuaja, Lollytha-chan, Shaniechan, Ind, sasuhina loverz**

Hinata sudah terlihat OOC?

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**


	4. Cintaku Seperti Hantu 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu © Birunya Musim Semi**

**Character: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Crack, Out Of Character, Typo, Tanpa Japanese Honorific**

.

.

.

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu**

**-3-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini, Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke meja belajar dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya.

_Aku membencimu karena membuatku membenci diriku sendiri…_

… _diriku yang dulu…._

"Apa kamu benar-benar sudah memaafkanku, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke lirih, yang terdengar seperti gumaman pada dirinya sendiri.

_Hei, aku bilang itu dulu kan…._

_Sekarang, aku sudah memaafkanmu…._

_Jangan-jangan kamu yang belum memaafkanku…._

"Aku yang salah…." Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya.

_Kamu membuatku berubah… berubah banyak…._

Ucapan Hinata masih terngiang di telinganya, tapi ia masih belum yakin akan semua itu. Ia masih ragu, menyesal, dan sedikit merasa takut saat mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Tahun di mana ia harus berpisah dengan Hinata. Saat Hinata marah padanya, mengatakan kalau membencinya, dan menolak permintaan maafnya. Tujuh tahun yang lalu….

.

"Sasuke, lu… lututmu ber… berdarah…." kata anak perempuan berambut gelap dikepang dua. Mata di balik kacamata bulatnya berkaca-kaca saat melihat anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk memegangi lutut di depannya.

Anak laki-laki yang lututnya berdarah itu sedikit meringis kesakitan sambil sesekali meniup luka di lutut kanannya. "Sakit," gumam anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Sasuke.

"Lu… luka Sasuke ha… harus dibersihkan," kata anak perempuan itu sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri dan menggandengnya berjalan ke kran air yang dekat dengan gedung olah raga SD mereka.

Setelah luka Sasuke dibersihkan, anak perempuan itu berdiri dan merogoh celana olah raga SD yang dikenakannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah plester yang masih terbungkus. Ia kembali berjongkok di depan Sasuke dan merekatkan plester itu untuk menutupi luka di lutut Sasuke.

"Makasih, Hinata," ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia yang sekarang berdiri lebih dulu, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada anak perempuan yang bernama Hinata itu.

Hinata yang masih merona karena melihat senyum langka Sasuke; menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dengan ragu dan kemudian berjalan sambil digandeng Sasuke. Mereka berpisah saat sampai di depan pintu ruang ganti.

Hinata kecil yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti, melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sasuke sudah mengganti seragam olah raganya dengan celana pendek putih dan atasan berwarna biru tua.

"Cieee… mesranya…." seru anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik, saat Sasuke dan Hinata masuk ke kelas mereka. Teman-temannya yang lainnya juga berdiri bergerombol di depan kelas, sama seperti anak yang berseru tadi. Sasuke dan Hinata bisa melihat wajah-wajah menggoda dan senyum-senyum tak jelas dari teman sekelasnya.

"Pacaran, ya?" goda anak laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik sambil cekikikan. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya diam dan semburat merah mulai hadir di wajah mereka.

"Eh, temen-temen… lihat! Hinata ngasih plester bergambar hati ke Sasuke, lho…." Kini anak perempuan berambut merah muda yang gantian menggoda, membuat Hinata yang pemalu; menunduk dan tidak berani untuk melihat wajah teman-temannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mendecak sebal kepada teman-temannya.

"Hinata suka Sasuke! Hinata suka Sasuke!" Anak perempuan berambut pirang melagukannya diikuti teman-teman sekelasnya.

Hinata hampir menangis. Sasuke yang melihatnya semakin memerah wajahnya, tapi kini karena marah.

"Sasuke pacar Hinata!" seru anak laki-laki berbadan gemuk.

"Bukan!" bantah Sasuke kecil. Ia mengira kalau Hinata hampir menangis karena ledekan teman-temannya.

"Kalau nggak pacaran, ngapain sering ke rumah Hinata?" sahut si rambut duren sambil nyengir.

"Aku latihan judo!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke suka Hinata! Sasuke suka Hinata!" Kini anak laki-laki berambut duren itu yang melagukannya, diikuti gelak tawa teman-temannya.

Hinata masih menunduk di tempatnya berdiri semula, dengan tubuh yang terlihat bergetar. Ia tidak berani melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia bisa mendengar derap langkah Sasuke yang sedang berlari mengejar anak yang baru saja meledeknya. Suara meja atau kursi yang bergeser bisa didengar Hinata. Ia menebak kalau Sasuke sedang main kejar-kejaran di antara bangku dan meja di kelasnya. Suara tawa teman-teman sekelasnya juga masih bisa didengarnya.

"Sasuke suka Hinata!" ledek si rambut duren.

"Nggak!" teriak Sasuke. Ia berpikir kalau ledekan teman-temannya pasti membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman. Hinata pasti tidak senang dengan semua ini, pikirnya.

"Sasuke suka Hinata!" Semua teman-teman sekelasnya juga ikut-ikutan bersorak.

"Nggak!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah berhenti berlari. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. "Aku nggak mungkin suka sama Hinata! Hinata itu jelek!" teriak Sasuke yang merasa sangat jengkel, membuat teman-temannya berhenti meledeknya dan suasana kelas menjadi hening.

Hinata yang mendengarnya mengangkat kepalanya seketika. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia berharap kalau salah dengar, atau paling tidak ia berharap kalau bukan Sasuke yang mengatakannya.

"Kacamata bulat, rambut dikepang, dan kawat gigi… sama sekali nggak imut. Jelek!" teriaknya lagi. "Pemalu, gagap…."

Hinata menangis seketika, saat melihat secara langsung mulut Sasuke yang bergerak mengatakannya. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menangis tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Sasuke jahat!" jerit Hinata.

Hinata tidak tinggal diam. Ia menghampiri meja Sasuke, mengambil sebuah buku di atasnya, dan menyobeknya hingga menjadi beberapa bagian. Teman sekelasnya sekaligus Sasuke hanya melongo melihat kenakalannya yang pertama. Tidak sampai di situ saja, Hinata menumpahkan seluruh isi tas Sasuke dan menginjak buku-buku Sasuke yang berserakan. Ia mengambil kotak bekal Sasuke dan menumpahkannya juga di atas buku-buku yang sudah kotor itu. Ia juga menyiramkan semua air di botol minuman Sasuke.

Sasuke dan teman-teman sekelasnya belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Apalagi saat melihat Hinata mengambil sebuah gunting kecil dari kotak pensilnya dan menggunting rambutnya yang masih dikepang, lalu melemparkannya ke Sasuke. Hinata juga melempar kacamatanya ke depan kaki Sasuke hingga membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping.

"Aku benci Sasuke!" Hinata menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berlari keluar kelas sambil menangis.

Pada saat itu, Sasuke bisa merasakan ketakutan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

.

Besoknya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Hinata. Ternyata tidak bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Hinata, terasa lebih buruk daripada hukuman yang diterimanya dari orang tuanya. Sasuke dihukum selama sebulan; tidak diberi uang saku, tidak boleh nonton TV, diberi tugas mencuci piring setelah makan bersama, dan harus membersihkan kamar mandi saat ibunya menyuruhnya.

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan maafnya secara langsung ke Hinata. Sebelumnya orang tua Sasuke yang datang dan meminta maaf kepada orang tua Hinata, tapi orang tua Hinata juga sadar kalau putri mereka juga salah. Akhirnya mereka saling memaafkan. Tapi, berbeda dengan Hinata yang belum mau menemui Sasuke dan juga tidak mau masuk sekolah.

Sasuke pergi ke rumah Hinata dengan mengendarai sepedanya. Saat Sasuke mengetuk pintu kayu rumah Hinata, ibu Hinata sudah menyambutnya dengan senyum. Ia dipersilahkan masuk dan disuruh langsung ke kamar Hinata yang ada di lantai dua.

"Mau apa ke sini?" tanya Hinata sinis.

Sasuke tidak melihat lagi kacamata Hinata yang biasanya, kawat gigi, dan juga rambut kepang Hinata. Yang dilihatnya adalah rambut Hinata yang dipotong pendek, dan lebih rapi dari saat Hinata memotong rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku mau minta maaf," jawab Sasuke dengan memasang wajah menyesal.

"Pulang!"

"Maafin aku, Hinata…." Sasuke memelas.

"Aku benci kamu!" bentaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ayah marah dan menghukumku. Aku diskors. Aku juga jadi malu pergi ke sekolah…." Bibir Hinata mulai bergetar. "Semua itu gara-gara kamu…."

"Jangan nangis…." bujuk Sasuke saat Hinata mulai meneteskan air matanya. Sasuke jadi panik dan bingung melihat Hinata menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan Hinata. Akhirnya ia teringat pada sesuatu yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Aku bawa _cinnamon rolls_. Aku minta Ibu membuatkannya untukmu. Kamu suka kan…." Sasuke menyodorkan kotak makanan berwarna biru ke Hinata.

Hinata menatap sekilas kotak makanan yang bertutup bening itu, dan ia bisa melihat isinya yang menggiurkan. Ia memang sangat menyukainya, tapi saat mengingat kalau ia masih marah pada Sasuke; ia memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hinata…." panggil Sasuke lirih saat Hinata tak kunjung menerima pemberiannya.

"Pergi!" bentak Hinata sambil mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata. Beberapa hari setelahnya, ia mendengar kalau Hinata ikut ayahnya ke Kumo. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Hinata pasti akan pulang suatu hari nanti. Tapi yang paling membuatnya sedih adalah gagalnya ia mendapatkan maaf dari Hinata.

.

"Ng?" gumam Sasuke saat ia merasakan seseorang mengguncang pundaknya.

"Kamu belum ganti baju, belum mandi, dan juga belum makan tapi sudah tidur. Bangun dulu, Sasuke…."

"Biarkan aku tidur, Ibu. Ngantuk…." rengek Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada gulingnya.

"Kamu ini sudah SMA tapi masih manja," gerutu Mikoto di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. "Kamu sudah mengerjakan PR belum? Ada PR nggak tadi?" tanya Mikoto.

"PR?" gumam Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka matanya. "Ah! Aku lupa!" serunya seraya bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia terlihat sangat kebingungan.

Mikoto _sweatdropped_.

"Sekarang jam berapa, Bu?" tanya Sasuke panik. Padahal sebenarnya ia bisa melihat sendiri jam beker di sebelahnya. Mungkin nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Jam tujuh malam," jawab Mikoto sambil menatap heran Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak terbangun tengah malam karena perasaan tidak tenang yang disebabkan belum mengerjakan PR. Ia merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada ibunya yang perhatian itu. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya pada ibunya dan membuatnya mendapatkan belaian lembut di puncak kepalanya.

"Ah, Ibu… jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil…." gerutu Sasuke yang merasa risih saat ibunya membelainya. Sepertinya ia merasa begitu sejak menjadi murid SMP. Mungkin ikut-ikutan teman cowoknya atau mungkin memang sudah merasa dewasa? Padahal kan menyenangkan dibelai ibu….

"Kamu kan memang anak kecilku. Yang besar itu Itachi…." Mikoto tertawa kecil usai mengatakannya.

Sasuke sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terlihat sedang menggumam tak jelas. Tapi ada semburat merah yang memberi warna lain di kulit wajahnya yang putih.

"Mandi dulu, makan malam, kerjakan PR, terus jangan…."

"Iya, iya," potong Sasuke cepat karena sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya selanjutnya. Pasti melarangnya tidur terlalu larut. Sasuke sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya.

Mikoto tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke yang memasang tampang cemberut. "Kata ibu Hinata, Hinata pindah ke SMA Konoha tadi pagi. Gimana pertemuanmu dengan Hinata?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke terlihat gugup saat ibunya menyebut nama Hinata. "Biasa saja." Ia mencoba untuk menjawab dengan setenang mungkin.

"Masa?" goda Mikoto.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. "Setidaknya nggak seburuk yang kubayangkan," tambahnya.

Mikoto menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. "Ajak dia ke sini seperti dulu. Ibu belum lihat Hinata yang sekarang."

"Kapan-kapan," ujar Sasuke. "Uhm… kalau mau…."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued?**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Lagi-lagi saya _update chapter_ pendek untuk fiksi saya yang ini. Biar panjang… #plak

Saya mungkin tidak bisa _update_ saat UAS selama dua minggu ke depan… ^^v

Terima kasih kepada _reviewers_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya:

**yuuaja, MeraiKudo, Nerazzuri, Seichi, ulva-chan, Anata Kiyoshi, Sora Hinase, Hina bee lover, Akira 'Rei-Chan' Himeko, Ind, Shaniechan, Arukaschhiffer, Readerrr (**belum nyoba buka. Indonesia menang tapi kalah… tapi nggak apa-apa, timnas tetep keren… ^^v**), ncha miaw-miaw, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz (**kayaknya _chapter_ ini lebih pendek… ^^v**), Aam tempe g login, sasuhina loverz, Lollytha-chan, (**jadi ingat Kanata Hongo… #plak**)**

Maaf nggak balas satu-satu…

Sekarang sudah tahu kan kenapa Hinata menjadi OOC…

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

.

.

.

**1 Januari 2011**


	5. Cintaku Seperti Hantu 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu © Birunya Musim Semi**

**Character: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Crack, Out Of Character, Typo, Tanpa Japanese Honorific**

.

.

.

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu**

**-4-**

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, Hinata pergi ke perpustakaan sendirian. Ia berjalan cepat ke sana, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sebelumnya mengatakan sanggup untuk menemaninya. Sepertinya ia tidak senang saat Sasuke berhenti di depan kelas, dan lebih memilih untuk menanggapi seorang siswi berambut merah. Katanya sih teman Sasuke sejak SMP….

Hinata mengambil asal sebuah novel di salah satu rak yang ada di perpustakaan. Kemudian, ia duduk di bangku yang berada di pojok ruangan yang sepi. Baru saja Hinata membuka novel, tiba-tiba ada suara getaran yang sepertinya berasal dari tempat yang tidak jauh darinya. Hinata menutup novel, dan bisa melihat sebuah ponsel _touch_ bergetar-getar di atas mejanya.

Hinata mengambil ponsel itu, melihat ke layarnya, dan membaca nama yang menghubungi si pemilik ponsel. Dari namanya, ia menebak kalau si penelepon adalah seorang perempuan. Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata menekan tombol "jawab".

"Sayang, nanti sore jadi ke apartemenku, kan? Kutunggu, ya…."

Dan telepon pun terputus. Hinata terlihat bingung. Ia meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut di tempat semula. Tidak lama kemudian, ponsel itu bergetar lagi. Hinata terpaksa mengangkatnya lagi agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik.

"_Bunny_, nanti malam jemput aku, ya…."

Langsung terputus lagi. Hinata bergidik ngeri mendengar suara perempuan yang mendayu-dayu itu. Ia sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Sepertinya pemilik dari ponsel itu adalah seorang _playboy_?

Ponsel yang kini masih di tangan Hinata, mendadak bergetar lagi. Sekarang hanya sebuah sms. Hinata tidak berani membukanya. Tapi melihat nama si pengirim pesan, Hinata sudah menduga kalau ia adalah seorang perempuan… lagi?

Hinata mengira kalau ponsel itu adalah milik seseorang yang sekarang masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Ia ingin segera mengembalikan ponsel tersebut. Ia membuka _contacts list_ dan mencoba mencari nama-nama dari murid di sekolah yang mungkin dikenalnya. Lalu setelah itu, ia akan mengatakan kalau ponsel dari temannya tertinggal di perpustakaan dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambilnya. Tapi, semua nama yang dibacanya terasa asing baginya.

_Apa-apaan ini? Semuanya nama cewek? Lengkap dari A sampai Z! Astaga! Apa koleksi? Benar-benar playboy!_

Hinata jadi berpikiran buruk tentang si pemilik ponsel. Belum hilang keterkejutannya dengan nama-nama perempuan di ponsel temuannya, Hinata sudah kembali dikejutkan oleh dering bel masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengantongi ponsel tersebut dan berencana untuk mengembalikannya jika ada yang mencarinya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata jalan kaki sendirian ke rumahnya. Neji masih ada kegiatan dengan teman-temannya, jadi ia tidak bisa pulang bersamanya. Sasuke… entahlah. Tadi Hinata meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lagi-lagi karena siswi berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Hinata."

Hinata hafal suara itu. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang mengendarai sepeda gunungnya dengan sangat pelan agar bisa menyamai langkahnya.

"Ayo ke kran SD," ajak Sasuke.

"Ngapain?" tanya Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Mengingat masa lalu…?" jawab Sasuke ragu.

"Masa laluku buruk karena kamu…."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerem sepedanya hingga menimbulkan suara gesekan antara ban sepedanya dengan jalan. Hinata menoleh ke belakang, dan terkikih geli karena menemukan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang terlihat syok.

"Aku bercanda," ujar Hinata. Ia tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di boncengan sepeda Sasuke. "Ayo. Tapi jangan ke kran SD. Sudah sore."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Mau kemana, Nona?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko roti?" usul Hinata.

"Baiklah." Sasuke kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai.

Mereka hanya diam selama di perjalanan. Hinata tampak senang; menikmati angin yang berhembus dan melambaikan rambutnya. Sasuke yang sedang membelakangi Hinata, sepertinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung; walaupun samar, tapi membuatnya terlihat lebih ramah.

"Kamu masih suka _cinnamon rolls_?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata mantap. Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Mm… aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Sasuke itu suka _onigiri_ yang banyak tomatnya, senang bermain air di kran SD, selalu ingin menang dari Kak Itachi…. Oh, iya. Gimana Kak Itachi sekarang?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ocehan Hinata, kini berwajah tenang kembali. "Biasa aja. Kapan-kapan ke rumahku, biar tahu. Ibu ingin aku mengajakmu ke rumah," jawabnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Mm… Sasuke itu nggak suka yang manis-manis, suka makan es serut saat musim panas, suka makan tomat juga, terus suka…"

"… temannya sejak kecil. Hinata," sahut Sasuke.

"Eh?" Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Sudah sampai."

Hinata yang masih terkejut, mencoba untuk bersikap tenang kembali. Ia turun dari sepeda dan segera masuk ke toko roti untuk membeli beberapa roti atau kue. Tidak lupa juga membelikannya untuk Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menunggu lama untuk melihat Hinata kembali dan membawa kantung kecil yang Sasuke yakini berisi roti atau kue kesukaan Hinata.

"Aku beli _cinnamon rolls_…." Hinata memamerkan isi kantungnya kepada Sasuke sambil tersenyum senang.

Sasuke bisa mencium aroma yang menguar dari roti dan kue yang masih hangat itu. Aromanya semakin menusuk hidung Sasuke saat Hinata mengeluarkan salah satu roti dan mendekatkannya pada mulutnya.

"Ini roti yang nggak terlalu manis," kata Hinata. "Rasa pandan," lanjutnya sambil berusaha memasukkannya ke mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas Hinata dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengambil kue kesukaan Hinata dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Hinata secara paksa, sampai membuat Hinata memelototinya. Mereka berdua masih terus bercanda, padahal Sasuke belum turun dari sepedanya dan Hinata masih berdiri di sampingnya. Untung saja jalur sepeda sedang tidak ramai, jadi mereka bisa berdiri di sana dengan santai.

"Eh, itu kan Sasori."

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Hinata, dan bisa melihat teman sekelasnya yang berambut merah itu keluar dari sebuah restoran di samping toko roti bersama seorang perempuan yang terlihat lebih berumur darinya. Lalu, mereka berdua masuk ke sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna merah yang diparkir di halaman restoran.

"Dasar kadal," gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kamu itu seperti hantu, Hinata." Sasuke tiba-tiba bergumam di tengah perjalanannya sepulang dari "jalan-jalan" dengan Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata terlihat tidak terima.

"Karena kamu, aku selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah." Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas. "Sebelum bertemu lagi denganmu, aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu…."

"Kamu begitu merindukanku, ya?" canda Hinata.

"Apanya? Kalau kamu muncul di mimpiku, berarti aku sedang mimpi buruk."

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Aku juga merasa bersalah karena dulu merusak buku-bukumu. Jangan berpikir kalau aku bisa hidup tenang saat di Kumo. Kamu juga seperti hantu yang datang nggak diundang ke mimpiku."

Hinata tidak bisa melihat senyum Sasuke yang muncul setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hinata turun dari sepeda, saat Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya di depan rumah berlantai dua yang masih kental dengan nuansa tradisional. Itu rumah Hinata. Lampu di dalam dan teras rumah sudah dinyalakan karena sudah petang.

"Makasih, ya…." ucap Hinata.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tanpa turun dari sepedanya. Ia ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum manis Hinata yang disunggingkan kepadanya. Matanya mendadak terfokus pada "sesuatu" yang menempel di atas rambut Hinata. "Bentar," katanya setelah turun dan menyangga sepedanya. Ia mendekat lalu mengambil "sesuatu" itu.

"Eh?" Hinata gugup saat wajah Sasuke dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Ada daun kering di rambutmu," kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis. "Lucu sekali."

"Apanya yang lucu?" Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Lucu aja."

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman dari teras rumah Hinata membuat Sasuke seketika menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata. Sebelumnya, mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain di sana. Bahkan, suara pintu rumah yang digeser pun tidak didengar oleh mereka. Tanpa melihat siapa yang berjalan mendekat, Sasuke dan Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Sasuke, aku menunggumu di dojo."

Suara berat sang pemilik dojo judo sekaligus ayah Hinata, membuat Sasuke langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk.

"Tapi, Paman. Hari ini saya tidak ada jadwal latihan," bantah Sasuke yang merasa sedikit gugup.

"Kamu akan mendapatkan 'latihan khusus' dariku." Pemilik dojo judo yang bernama Hiashi itu sudah berjalan menuju dojo yang ada di samping rumahnya.

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Hinata…." gumam Sasuke yang sudah mulai berkeringat dingin.

Hinata sudah mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud ayahnya. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke dan memberikan isyarat agar menuruti keinginan ayahnya. Sasuke memarkirkan sepedanya di halaman rumah Hinata. Kemudian, berjalan di belakang Hiashi, dan Hinata juga mengekor di belakangnya.

Di dalam dojo, ada beberapa judoka yang sedang sibuk dengan latihannya masing-masing. Di arena yang berada di tengah dojo, ada Neji yang berdiri bersama Hiashi. Sama seperti Hiashi, Neji juga sudah mengenakan seragam judonya. Hinata yang baru masuk bersama Sasuke, menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk ke ruang ganti dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam judo yang ada di loker pribadinya.

Sasuke keluar dari ruang ganti dengan ragu-ragu. Hinata sempat melihat Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Hinata masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan menghampiri ayahnya yang sudah siap di arena pertandingan. Hinata memperhatikan ikat pinggang Sasuke yang berwarna hitam. Dulu terakhir Hinata melihat Sasuke latihan, ikat pinggang Sasuke masih berwarna putih. Hinata tersenyum simpul setelahnya.

Para judoka yang lain berhenti dari kegiatannya semula, lalu duduk bersimpuh mengelilingi arena. Hinata yang merasa cemas, ikut duduk di belakang mereka dan masih bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di tengah arena.

Saat ini yang berdiri di arena hanya Hiashi, Sasuke, dan Neji. Ternyata kali ini Neji yang menjadi wasit atau jurinya. Hiashi dan Sasuke menghadap satu sama lain, meluruskan telapak kaki mereka di belakang garis masing-masing di tengah arena, dan berdiri tegak lurus. Lalu, mereka saling membungkuk pada saat yang sama. Kemudian mereka maju satu langkah, diawali dengan kaki kiri, dan berdiri dengan posisi kuda-kuda alami.

"_Hajime_!" seru Neji.

Dan pertandingan pun dimulai….

"_Ippon_!" Neji berseru saat Hiashi membanting Sasuke dengan punggung membentur lantai terlebih dahulu.

Hinata menutup matanya sejenak karena tidak tega melihat Sasuke yang menampakkan wajah kesakitan.

Setelah pertandingan berlangsung beberapa lama, Sasuke berhasil mengunci Hiashi selama tiga puluh detik, tapi tidak terdengar kata "menyerah" dari Hiashi. Hinata yang ada di pinggir arena terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan senyum mengembang.

"_Ippon_!" Satu angka untuk Sasuke.

Hinata semakin mengembangkan senyumnya dan menyerukan "_yes_" di dalam hati. Setelah itu, ia berlari keluar dojo dan masuk ke rumahnya lewat pintu dapur. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Akhirnya Neji selaku juri mengumumkan bahwa pertandingannya berakhir. Hiashi dan Sasuke kembali dalam posisi kuda-kuda alami dan menghadap satu sama lain; satu langkah di depan garis mereka masing-masing. Neji mengumumkan hasil pertandingan, dan kedua kontestan mundur selangkah ke belakang garis; dimulai dengan kaki kanan. Ternyata tidak ada yang kalah atau menang di antara mereka, alias seri. Mereka lalu membungkuk lagi dan keluar dari arena.

Hinata baru memasuki dojo lagi dengan nafas terengah. Di tangannya ada sebotol air mineral dan di tangan lainnya ada handuk kecil berwarna putih. Ia tersenyum, lalu mendekat pada Sasuke yang terlihat mengatur nafasnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata sambil menyodorkan botol air.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menerima botol berukuran medium itu, dan segera menenggak isinya hingga tersisa setengahnya.

"Kamu sudah hebat, ya…." puji Hinata seraya tersenyum senang.

"Dari dulu, kan…." ujar Sasuke menyombongkan diri.

Hinata tersenyum geli, lalu menyerahkan handuk kecil yang masih dipegangnya. Sasuke tidak hanya mengambil handuknya, tetapi ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan seolah memintanya untuk membantu menghapus peluhnya. Ia menyeringai tipis melihat Hinata sedikit tersipu. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melihat semburat merah di wajah Hinata.

"Ehem!"

Hiashi tiba-tiba menghampiri Hinata dan Sasuke. Seketika, Sasuke menjatuhkan tangan Hinata yang digenggamnya. Wajah Hinata terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Hinata, kamu tidak membawakan handuk dan air untuk Ayah?" tanya Hiashi datar sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin melihat wajah dingin Hiashi.

"Akan kuambilkan, Yah."

"Tidak perlu. Ayah mau ambil sendiri." Hiashi memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke sebelum berjalan keluar dojo.

Sasuke bernafas lega setelah Hiashi masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Apa Paman Hiashi cemburu padaku?" gumamnya asal.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ya nggak, lah…." sahutnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

.

.

.

Hinata masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah cerah. Ia menyalakan lampu di kamarnya, berjalan mendekat ke jendela untuk menutup korden biru mudanya, lalu duduk di tepi ranjangnya sebelum pergi untuk mandi. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu di saku roknya saat merasakan getaran.

"Lho? Aku belum mengembalikan ponselnya…." gumam Hinata.

Hinata terlihat ragu untuk menjawab telepon yang baru masuk. Apalagi nomor yang menghubungi belum tercatat di _contacts_. Hinata berpikir sejenak, dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menjawabnya. Setelah beberapa lama Hinata berbicara dengan si penelepon, mulutnya terlihat membulat tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Oh, ternyata milikmu. Besok kukembalikan…."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued?**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Untuk judo, saya mencari di wikipedia… ^^

_Hajime_ = mulai.

_Ippon_ = satu angka.

Terima kasih kepada _reviewers_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya:

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Sora Hinase, sasuhina loverz, Hina bee lover, Yuuaja, mewluvly-hinanO, MeraiKudo, Shaniechan, ulva-chan, ncha miaw-miaw, Illyasviel von hyuchiha, Dindahatake, Nerazzuri, Lollytha-chan, RUTA Sora Aoi, Namikaze-Tania-Chan, INDONESIAN reader, ZangetsuIchigo 13, harunaru chan males login, Dhens, Ilha scant wifesa zaoldhyeak**

Terima kasih banyak… ^^

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

.

.

.

**13 Januari 2011**


	6. Cintaku Seperti Hantu 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu © Birunya Musim Semi**

**Character: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Crack, Out Of Character, Typo, Tanpa Japanese Honorific**

.

.

.

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu**

**-5-**

.

.

.

Hinata berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi daripada biasanya. Misinya pagi ini; mengembalikan ponsel temuannya kepada pemiliknya. Ia yang sedang berjalan kaki, mendadak menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat orang yang diketahuinya sebagai pemilik ponsel sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah.

Hinata masih tetap berdiri tak jauh dari targetnya, karena sepertinya cowok yang ingin ditemuinya masih memiliki urusan dengan orang lain. Hinata melihat teman satu kelasnya itu masih berbincang dengan seorang perempuan di dekat mobil _sport_ merah—yang setahu Hinata—milik cowok berambut merah sang pemilik ponsel.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Kenapa dari semalam ponselmu nggak aktif?"

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin menguping. Tapi, suara perempuan itu bisa terdengar jelas oleh Hinata. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi agar tidak dianggap mengganggu.

"Kita putus, ya…."

Mendengar suara teman sekelasnya itu, Hinata melirik ke sumber suara. Menurut Hinata, cowok berambut merah itu memang selalu terlihat tenang dalam segala situasi.

"Kenapa?"

Perempuan berambut panjang yang berdiri berhadapan dengan si kepala merah itu terlihat tidak terima. Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa segera memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tidak seharusnya mendengar pembicaraan yang menurutnya bersifat pribadi itu.

"Kamu kan udah miskin. Males deh…."

Hinata sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara "plak" yang cukup keras. Walaupun Hinata berjalan sambil menunduk, ia masih bisa menyimpulkan kalau yang mendapatkan tamparan itu adalah teman sekelasnya; yang menurut Sasuke selalu jual mahal kepada para siswi di sekolah. Kalau di luar sekolah, ya… begitu deh. Itu yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Dasar matre!"

Hinata merasakan pundaknya tertabrak perempuan yang sebelumnya mengeluarkan bermacam-macam sumpah serapah untuk teman sekelasnya itu. Perempuan itu hanya berjalan terus tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang sedikit kesakitan. Ketika Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, ia bisa melihat seringai aneh di wajah imut cowok berambut merah yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya itu. Ia memberanikan diri mendekati cowok itu untuk mengembalikan ponsel yang kemarin ditemukannya.

"Sasori, ini ponselmu," kata Hinata sambil mengangsurkan sebuah ponsel _touch_.

Cowok berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Sasori itu mengambil ponselnya, lalu tersenyum kepada Hinata. Senyumannya berbeda dengan seringai yang sebelumnya dilihat Hinata.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana cewek tadi?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di mobilnya.

"Cantik," jawab Hinata dengan yakin. Tentu saja, karena yang dilihatnya tadi adalah seorang perempuan bak model; paras menawan, langsing, tinggi semampai, berkaki jenjang, berkulit putih, dan berambut ungu panjang berkilau. Pakaiannya juga _trendy_. Hinata yang sesama perempuan juga ingin secantik perempuan yang tadi diputuskan Sasori. Tapi, sepertinya perempuan itu bukan seorang siswi lagi.

"Kamu harus menggantikan posisinya."

"Maksudnya?" Hinata terlihat sangat kebingungan.

"Kamu harus jadi pacarku," jawab Sasori dengan tenangnya.

_Pacar?_

Hinata sedikit membulatkan matanya setelah mencerna ucapan Sasori. "Ja… jangan seenaknya. Aku tidak mau," tolak Hinata dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Kamu harus mau. Karena gara-gara kamu, semalam aku diputuskan tiga pacarku." Sasori masih bicara dengan ketenangan luar biasa, seperti sebelumnya.

"Ke… kenapa gara-gara aku? A… aku kan hanya menemukan ponselmu…." Hinata mulai takut berada di dekat teman sekelasnya yang berambut merah itu. Karena itu, gagapnya yang selama ini sudah sembuh, kini kambuh lagi.

Sasori menyeringai melihat Hinata yang gugup. "Kesalahanmu… karena kamu tidak segera mengembalikannya."

"I… itu kan karena aku tidak tahu kalau kamu adalah pemiliknya…."

Sasori mengabaikan penolakan secara tidak langsung Hinata. "Kebetulan aku sudah putus dengan pacarku yang memiliki nama berawalan huruf 'H'. Pas sekali, kan…."

"Sudah kuputuskan," tambah Sasori ketika Hinata hendak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Mulai detik ini, kamu adalah pacarku."

"Ta… tapi…." Suara Hinata terhenti ketika Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya. Hinata membelalak saat merasakan pipi Sasori yang menempel pada pipi kanannya.

"Asal kamu tahu, semua cewekku bukan tipe orang yang 'berpacaran sehat'. Dan… aku juga termasuk di dalam tipe itu," bisik Sasori tepat di telinga kanan Hinata.

Hinata ngeri mendengar pengakuan Sasori. Masih pagi sudah mendapatkan kesialan seperti ini. Hari ini merupakan hari terburuknya setelah beberapa hari menjadi murid baru di SMA Konoha.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata harus bersembunyi di toilet siswi untuk menghindari Sasori. Kalau ia berada lebih lama di kelas setelah bel pulang berdering, maka ia dapat memastikan kalau Sasori akan mengajaknya kencan—atau apalah itu namanya. Hinata jadi takut kepada Sasori. Apalagi mengingat kalau Sasori bukan tipe cowok yang "berpacaran sehat". Tapi, sampai kapan ia bisa menghindar dari Sasori?

Seharian ini, Hinata juga sering mengabaikan Sasuke yang ingin berbicara dengannya. Itu karena Sasori yang langsung berdehem ketika Sasuke mulai memanggilnya. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin meminta bantuan kepada Sasuke, tapi ia tidak bisa mengaku kalau ia sudah menjadi pacar Sasori karena keputusan sepihak cowok berkepala merah itu.

Hinata keluar dari toilet saat dirasanya sekolah sudah sepi. Ia sedikit berlari ke gerbang sekolah agar tidak ditemukan Sasori. Sebenarnya Hinata yakin kalau Sasori sudah pulang. Meskipun begitu, Hinata tetap merasa tidak tenang jika masih berada di lingkungan sekolah.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Hinata menghentikan larinya ketika mendengar suara Sasuke di dekat gerbang sekolah. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa Sasuke masih berada di lingkungan sekolah? Apa ia tahu kalau Hinata belum pulang? Padahal Hinata belum ingin bertemu Sasuke, karena ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat di depan cowok _raven_ itu.

Hinata yang semula menunduk, mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Sejak tadi kamu jadi pendiam. Kenapa?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya karena Hinata tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan kalimat yang seperti apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke ketika Hinata terlihat melamun.

"Sas… Sasuke, ayo jalan-jalan." Ajakan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Hinata, setelah Hinata keluar dari lamunannya.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan heran. Salah satu alisnya lebih tinggi dari alis lainnya, menandakan kalau ia bingung dengan sikap Hinata.

"Mm… ayo melihat SD kita dulu," tambah Hinata.

Sasuke masih bingung ketika Hinata menggandeng lengannya dan mulai mengajaknya berjalan menuju SD mereka yang tidak jauh dari SMA Konoha. Hari ini Sasuke berjalan kaki ke sekolah, tidak membawa sepedanya yang biasanya.

Rumah Hinata dan Sasuke lumayan dekat. SMA Konoha juga tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Tetapi, SD mereka dulu yang lebih dekat dengan rumah mereka.

Ketika melewati swalayan, Sasuke mengajak Hinata mampir untuk membeli es krim. Mereka masih merasa panas walaupun sudah sore hari. Kali ini Sasuke yang traktir, karena kemarin Hinata sudah membelikannya roti.

Hinata dan Sasuke meneruskan langkah menuju SD mereka yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter. Keduanya berjalan sambil makan es krim rasa jeruk mereka. Entah sadar atau tidak, jemari mereka—yang tidak digunakan untuk memegang stik es krim—saling bertautan sejak keluar dari swalayan.

"Ternyata tidak banyak berubah," gumam Hinata di sela-sela ia mengulum es krimnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan menuju kran SD yang ada di dekat gedung olah raga. Hinata mencuci tangannya yang sedikit lengket karena es krim. Ia cukup lama membiarkan air mengguyur tangannya karena itu sangat menyegarkan di musim panas seperti ini.

Sasuke yang menunggu giliran untuk mencuci tangan, menjadi sedikit tidak sabar karena Hinata seperti memonopoli kran air itu. Sasuke menyeringai karena sudah menyiapkan kejahilan untuk Hinata. Ia menutup mulut kran dengan ibu jarinya, dan membiarkannya terbuka sedikit; membuat airnya menyemprot wajah Hinata.

"Sasuke…." desis Hinata sambil membersihkan air di wajahnya ketika Sasuke menghentikan ulahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar melihat Hinata yang memasang tampang sebal. Ia mencuci tangannya dengan cepat sebelum Hinata melancarkan balas dendam. Sasuke lari ketika melihat Hinata mengumpulkan air di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kamu curang, Sasuke…." Hinata ikut berlari dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berhenti di samping gedung olah raga. Setelah menangkap Sasuke, ia mengelap tangannya yang masih basah di kemeja Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke ingin protes, tetapi ia mengurungkannya ketika melihat senyum Hinata.

Suasananya menjadi hening setelah itu. Hinata dan Sasuke masih terus berpandangan dalam diam, sampai mereka merasakan butiran air yang menetesi puncak kepala mereka. Hujan.

"Kenapa hujan? Ini kan musim panas," gerutu Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata untuk memasuki gedung olah raga yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Ini kan masih awal pergantian musim. Wajar, kan…." sahut Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis, membuat Sasuke ikut menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke menutup pintu gedung itu, karena udara terasa semakin dingin. Karena musim panas, ia tidak membawa _sweater_ atau jaket. Padahal ia tidak tega melihat Hinata yang sepertinya mulai kedinginan.

"Sampai kapan kita di sini?" tanya Hinata yang sudah duduk menekuk lutut tidak jauh dari pintu.

"Sampai reda," jawab Sasuke tenang sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping Hinata.

"Sepertinya semakin deras. Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa pulang sampai besok pagi?" Nada suara Hinata mulai terdengar putus asa.

"Hubungi keluargamu di rumah. Minta jemput."

"Benar juga," sahut Hinata riang setelah mendapatkan saran dari Sasuke. Sebelumnya itu tidak terpikirkan oleh Hinata karena ia tidak berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Hinata sudah mendahulukan kebingungannya, jadi ia tidak bisa mendapatkan solusi untuk masalahnya.

"Baterainya sudah _low_. Sepertinya aku hanya bisa mengirim pesan…." Hinata lalu mengetik sebuah pesan singkat yang ia tujukan kepada adiknya. Ia minta kepada adiknya itu agar menjemputnya di gedung olah raga SD Konoha, dan agar membawakan payung yang cukup untuk digunakan dirinya dan Sasuke. Setelah itu, ponsel Hinata mati.

.

.

.

Sampai larut, Hinata dan Sasuke masih berada di dalam gedung olah raga karena hujan tak kunjung reda. Hinata sudah mulai mengantuk dan sejak tadi ia kedinginan karena angin masih bisa masuk melewati celah pintu gedung. Ia sedikit kesal karena belum dijemput oleh keluarganya. Walaupun besok hari Sabtu, tetap saja ia harus pulang. Lagipula, apa keluarganya di rumah tidak mengkhawatirkannya? Mana mungkin ayahnya yang _overprotective_ itu membiarkannya tidak pulang? Apa pesannya tidak terkirim? Mau pinjam ponsel Sasuke, sayangnya Sasuke tidak membawanya.

Hinata melirik Sasuke di sampingnya yang masih berwajah tenang. Sasuke mungkin bisa tetap santai karena ia seorang cowok. Orang tuanya tidak terlalu khawatir karena ia juga pernah tidak pulang jika menginap di rumah temannya. Biasanya karena mengerjakan tugas hingga terlalu malam, dan itu hanya ia lakukan jika keesokan harinya bukan hari Senin sampai Jumat. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke hanya menginap jika besoknya hari libur. Berarti seperti sekarang ini.

"Sepertinya kamu ngantuk. Tidur saja," kata Sasuke sambil melihat Hinata yang memeluk lututnya.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" gumam Hinata.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin pesanmu belum terkirim," hibur Sasuke.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas berat. Sasuke semakin mendekat pada Hinata dan memeluknya. Ia saja merasa kedinginan, apalagi Hinata yang biasanya tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Dulu, Hinata pernah sakit setelah ia mengajak Hinata main lempar salju saat musim dingin.

Sasuke mengabaikan keterkejutan Hinata dan tetap memeluknya. Bukan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Sasuke hanya tidak mau melihat Hinata sakit. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke menawarkan posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur. Sasuke duduk bersandar di tembok, lalu Hinata duduk di antara kaki Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Hinata merasa kalau detak jantungnya bisa menggema di dalam gedung olah raga itu. Ia juga bisa merasakan debaran jantung Sasuke yang sedikit tidak beraturan. Mengingat posisinya sekarang, membuat Hinata merona. Ia hanya menunduk dan tidak berani melihat wajah Sasuke.

Akhirnya Hinata tertidur dalam dekapan Sasuke dan menjadikan dada bidang Sasuke sebagai bantalnya.

Hinata tidak tahu kalau di rumahnya; ayah dan ibunya kebingungan menelepon teman-teman perempuannya untuk menanyakan keberadaannya. Karena ia belum memiliki banyak teman di SMA barunya, jadi orang tua Hinata tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa agar Hinata tidak diculik. Sepertinya ayahnya sama sekali tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Sedangkan adik Hinata—Hanabi—sudah tidur pulas setelah makan malam. Ia belum menghidupkan ponselnya yang ia _charge_ dalam keadaan mati. Inilah biang keroknya.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Hanabi dan Neji berlarian keluar rumah. Ia baru membaca pesan yang semalam dikirimkan Hinata. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Hinata karena membiarkannya tidur di gedung olah raga SD Konoha. Setelah meyakinkan ayah dan ibunya kalau ia akan berangkat sendiri, mereka menyuruh Neji untuk ikut bersamanya. Hanabi kan hanya ingin menjemput Hinata, bukannya menolongnya dari penculik. Kenapa harus membawa bala bantuan?

Hanabi mengatur nafasnya yang terengah sebelum membuka pintu gedung SD Konoha. Untung saja pintu gerbangnya tidak dikunci walaupun hari libur sekolah.

Saat Hanabi mulai memasuki gedung olah raga, ia menutup kembali pintunya agar Neji yang masih berlari tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Sambil menyeringai, Hanabi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengabadikan "pemandangan indah" yang dilihatnya.

"Ternyata mereka memang benar-benar sudah baikan," gumam Hanabi seraya tersenyum lebar.

Setelah Hanabi mendapatkan beberapa jepretan, tubuhnya terdorong pintu yang semula ia tahan. Ia sedikit menjerit karena terjatuh. Karenanya, dua orang yang semula masih terlelap, kini jadi kehilangan rasa kantuknya. Neji yang berdiri di ambang pintu masih bisa melihat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi karena Hinata dan Sasuke belum berubah dari posisinya sejak semalam.

Sasuke harus memberikan penjelasan panjang kepada Neji sebelum ia pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Ayah…!" teriak Hanabi sambil berlari-lari di koridor rumahnya. Bocah kelas dua SMP itu terkadang memang terlalu aktif.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Hanabi," sahut Hiashi dari ruang makan.

"Aku sudah bawa Kak Hinata pulang," lapor Hanabi pada ayahnya seraya duduk di kursi makan yang biasanya.

"Bagus," puji Hiashi dengan ekspresinya yang datar. Ia kembali menunjukkan wajah dinginnya. Berbeda sekali dengan semalam yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang frustasi. Ibu Hinata yang menyiapkan sarapan hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya itu. Ia yakin kalau saat ini Hiashi sedang merasa sangat lega dan bahagia karena ternyata Hinata tidak mengalami hal yang buruk.

Neji yang baru memasuki rumah, langsung menuju ruang makan yang juga menjadi dapur itu. Ia duduk di samping Hanabi, seperti biasanya.

"Mana Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"Sekarang Kak Hinata masih mandi," jawab Hanabi sambil mengunyah nasinya. Hiashi melihat Hanabi dengan tatapan tidak senang. Sepertinya ia selalu mengajari anak-anaknya dan keponakannya untuk bersikap sopan. Tapi, kelihatannya belum berhasil untuk Hanabi. Hanabi yang merasa mendapatkan tatapan maut, hanya menunjukkan cengiran ke ayahnya.

"Ayah," panggil Hanabi saat ayahnya sudah selesai makan.

"Hm?" gumam Hiashi.

"Aku punya bukti kalau Kak Sasuke dan Kak Hinata sudah baikan. Jadi, Ayah tidak perlu khawatir lagi," ujar Hanabi dengan riang sambil mengangsurkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Kediaman keluarga Uchiha…." jawab Mikoto setelah menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ pada telepon rumahnya. Itu sudah merupakan suatu kebiasaan di dalam keluarga Uchiha. Karena menurut mereka, tidak perlu merahasiakan apapun dari anggota keluarga lainnya. Jika yang dibicarakan bersifat pribadi, tentu saja si penelepon tidak akan menelepon melalui telepon rumah, menurut mereka. Entah ini menguntungkan atau tidak. Namun setelah sekian lama, tidak ada yang mengeluh dengan kebiasaan itu.

"Sasuke ada?"

"Ternyata kamu, Hiashi. Sasuke ada. Akan kupanggilkan." Mikoto berjalan ke dapur untuk memanggil Sasuke yang masih sarapan.

"Sasuke…." panggil Mikoto pelan. Sebenarnya tidak perlu dipanggil pun Sasuke sudah bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang baru saja mencarinya.

Sasuke menelan nasi yang baru masuk mulutnya. Ia meminum air putihnya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju koridor rumahnya dimana terdapat meja untuk meletakkan telepon rumahnya.

"Ya, Paman?"

"Kamu!"

"A… apa?"

Sasuke sudah merasakan firasat buruk setelah mendengar suara keras Hiashi. Mikoto tidak jadi meninggalkan koridor itu. Fugaku yang sedang menonton TV merasa terganggu. Itachi tiba-tiba turun dari lantai dua melalui tangga di samping meja telepon itu.

Apa suara Hiashi sangat keras? Jawabannya "ya", karena Sasuke masih bisa merasakan dengungan di telinganya.

"Tanggung jawab!"

_Tanggung jawab?_

Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Semua anggota keluarga lainnya juga penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan Hiashi. Bahkan Fugaku mulai mengecilkan _volume_ TV.

"U… untuk?"

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mendadak tertular penyakit gagap Hinata di waktu kecil. Mungkin ini hukum karma untuk Sasuke yang dulu menghina Hinata.

"Kamu harus tanggung jawab karena kamu telah menodai putriku!"

Sasuke mengira jantungnya akan keluar dari dadanya. Selain karena suara menggelegar Hiashi, ia juga kaget karena tuduhan Hiashi. Ia yakin kalau Hiashi pasti marah karena semalam Hinata tidak pulang dan menginap bersamanya di gedung olah raga SD mereka dulu.

"Menodai?" gumam Mikoto tak percaya.

Sasuke menoleh ke ibunya. Ia menggeleng pelan; mencoba meyakinkan ibunya kalau yang dikatakan Hiashi tidak benar. Ia ingin meyakinkan semua anggota keluarganya bahwa semua ini hanya salah paham.

"Kamu hebat, Sasuke," bisik Itachi seraya memberikan senyuman penuh arti kepada adik kesayangannya itu.

_Hebat? Apanya? Itachi bodoh!_

Sasuke memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada Itachi yang tiba-tiba berjalan ke arahnya dan menahan tangannya yang akan menekan tombol _loudspeaker_. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mau pembicaraannya dengan Hiashi—yang menentukan hidup dan matinya—terdengar anggota keluarga lainnya. Tapi terlambat. Fugaku sudah keluar dari ruang TV sambil menunjukkan wajah dinginnya. Mikoto masih berdiri di dekat Sasuke; tidak jadi menjemur pakaian basah di halaman samping rumahnya.

"Ayah jangan berlebihan. Semalam, kami hanya…"

Itu suara Hinata. Sasuke sedikit tenang ketika mendengar suara lembut Hinata. Sasuke berdoa dalam hati agar Hinata dapat meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Bibirnya mulai tampak melengkung karena ia percaya kalau Hinata bisa meyakinkan ayahnya.

"… tidur bareng…."

_What the…!_

Sasuke langsung melotot. Ini sih tidak memperbaiki keadaan. Kalau memperburuk, iya.

"Apa?"

Sasuke merinding mendengar suara ayah Hinata yang dalam dan terdengar menahan amarah itu. Ia menelan ludah ketika melihat tampang sangar ayahnya yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

_Itachi sialan!_

Sasuke mengumpat Itachi yang menahan kedua tangannya agar tidak bisa menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ pada telepon rumahnya.

"Tidur bareng?"

Seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha bisa mendengar Hiashi yang sepertinya sedang bertanya kepada Hinata yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Yah?"

Sasuke membayangkan Hinata yang menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan tampang _innocent_ miliknya. Sasuke ingin menjerit pada saat itu juga. Kenapa Hinata bisa begitu santai? Padahal di sini, Sasuke hampir terkena serangan jantung. Sejak tadi, jantung Sasuke sudah berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Sasuke! Kutunggu di dojo!"

Setelah itu, yang terdengar hanya suara khas telepon ditutup. Sasuke yang sudah berkeringat dingin, mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan kirinya. Ke kiri, ia melihat Mikoto yang hanya melongo. Ketika menoleh ke kanan, ia melihat ayahnya yang sepertinya ingin segera menebas lehernya dengan pedang _kusanagi_ peninggalan leluhurnya. Di belakangnya, Itachi mulai melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya.

"Sepertinya Paman Hiashi akan membantaimu," bisik Itachi tanpa rasa khawatir sedikitpun terhadap keselamatan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Jadi, semalam kamu merenggut kesucian Hinata?" Mikoto masih memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Sasuke memasang wajah memelas di depan ibunya agar mendapatkan kepercayaan. Sayangnya, kali ini tidak ada yang percaya kepada Sasuke.

"Mungkin sekarang Paman Hiashi sedang mengasah _katana_ miliknya," tambah Itachi dengan santainya. Itachi malah menyeringai lebar melihat tampang mengenaskan Sasuke.

_Aku ingin pingsan!_

Sasuke hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati. Mempertaruhkan nyawa namanya, jika menemui kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang sedang murka. Tapi, Sasuke bukan pengecut, kan?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued?**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Terima kasih kepada _reviewers_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya:

**Hina bee lover, Sora Hinase, ncha miaw-miaw, Shaniechan, naru, kana seiran, MarMoet Hime Chan, yuuaja, panggil Q uchan, Dindahatake, Ind, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, sasuhina loverz, harunaru chan muach, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz, Lollytha-chan, Namikaze-Tania-Chan, Keira Miyako, Uwi, SaHi-chan**

Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya; yang baca, yang _review_, dan yang bersedia nge_fave_…

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

.

.

.

**1 Februari 2011**


	7. Cintaku Seperti Hantu 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu © Birunya Musim Semi**

**Character: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Crack, Out Of Character, Typo, Tanpa Japanese Honorific**

.

.

.

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu**

**-6-**

.

.

.

Di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, di ruang santai kepala keluarga Hyuuga; duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala menunduk di hadapan Hiashi Hyuuga. Setengah jam yang lalu, Sasuke sudah mendapatkan "latihan khusus" dari Hiashi. Punggungnya terasa sedikit nyeri karena berkali-kali terkena jurus bantingan Hiashi. Saat ini, ia dapat merasakan kedua kakinya yang kesemutan. Lehernya juga terasa kaku karena terus menatap _tatami_. Namun, kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang bersila di depan Sasuke belum juga mengeluarkan suaranya.

"A… Ayah…." Hinata yang juga bersimpuh di samping Sasuke, akhirnya berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan. Setelah mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi sang ayah, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lagi—lebih dalam daripada sebelumnya.

Hiashi berdehem setelah melirik Hinata sekilas. "Sasuke," panggilnya dengan suara berat.

"Ya, Paman," balas Sasuke tegas sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Nikahi Hinata."

"APA?" pekik Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Orangtuamu juga sudah merestui, Sasuke," kata Hiashi tenang.

Sasuke dan Hinata tampak sama-sama ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, namun tidak ada satu pun kata yang meluncur dari mulut mereka. Bibir mereka terlihat bergerak-gerak tanpa suara, dengan kata lain; megap-megap.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan 'budaya' pergaulan liar remaja zaman sekarang. Asalkan putri-putriku, perempuan Hyuuga, tidak seperti mereka," tambahnya. "Mungkin karena itu, banyak yang menganggap keluarga Hyuuga sebagai keluarga yang kaku dan kolot. Tapi aku tidak peduli."

Sasuke menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi keinginan untuk membantah guru sekaligus err… calon mertuanya itu. Sasuke diam bukan karena takut, tapi karena ia sangat menghormati Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Keluarga Hyuuga sangat menjunjung tinggi kehormatannya. Jadi, sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, sebaiknya kalian segera meresmikan hubungan kalian…."

"Hu… hubungan apa, Ayah? Ka… kami hanya… hanya…" Hinata melirik Sasuke sejenak. Ia terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "… hanya… kami hanya… teman sejak kecil." Suara Hinata terdengar semakin memelan.

_Teman sejak kecil, eh?_

Sasuke tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Hinata. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menerima pernyataan Hinata.

Bukankah yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar? Memangnya hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata seperti apa, selain hanya sebagai teman sejak kecil? Bukankah status mereka memang tidak pernah berubah? Atau mungkin belum berubah….

Sasuke memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Hiashi. Kening Hiashi tampak mengerut dan alisnya bertautan. Ia menoleh ke Hinata ketika Hiashi mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hinata.

"Berarti… aku, ibumu, dan orangtua Sasuke salah mengartikan hubungan kalian," ujar Hiashi ragu.

Sasuke kembali menatap Hiashi. "Saya tidak keberatan, Paman. Saya tidak keberatan jika harus menikahi Hinata," sahut Sasuke mantap. "Saya akan bertanggung jawab," lanjutnya.

"Sas… Sasuke…." desis Hinata. Ia menoleh ke kiri untuk menatap Sasuke. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Sebenarnya semalam kami melakukan perbuatan yang…" Sasuke berdehem sambil melihat ekspresi Hiashi yang tetap tidak terbaca. Alis Hiashi tampak semakin menyatu dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. "… hanya kami dan Tuhan yang tahu…." lanjutnya santai.

"Paman pasti sudah mengerti," tambah Sasuke tanpa rasa takut. Ia melihat Hinata yang sepertinya ingin membantah dan hanya bisa melambaikan dua tangannya kepada Hiashi; ingin mengisyaratkan kepada ayahnya bahwa ucapan Sasuke tidak benar adanya.

"Kalian…." geram Hiashi seraya menatap Sasuke dan Hinata secara bergantian. "Jika kalian tidak menikah pada musim gugur tahun ini, berarti kalian ingin melihatku melakukan _harakiri_."

Sasuke dan Hinata membelalak seketika.

Sebagai seorang Hyuuga yang masih memegang teguh nilai-nilai tradisional tanah airnya dan juga karena darah samurai yang mengalir dalam darahnya, maka tidak heran jika budaya _harakiri_ menjadi salah satu pilihan untuk mengakhiri hidup seorang Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Ja… jangan Ayah…." Mata _lavender_ Hinata tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat takut mendengar ucapan Hiashi. Ia belum siap kehilangan ayahnya, apalagi dengan cara seperti itu. Bagaimanapun selama lebih dari tujuh tahun, Hinata hanya tinggal bersama ayah dan salah satu pamannya di Kumo.

Setelah kakek Hinata—ayah Hiashi—yang tinggal di Kumo meninggal, Hiashi harus membantu adiknya—Kou Hyuuga—untuk mengurus kebun teh yang ada di Kumo. Saat itu, Hinata bersikeras ikut ayahnya ke Kumo karena bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan malu untuk belajar di SD Konoha setelah ia diskors akibat kenakalan pertama yang dilakukannya.

Jadi, hubungan Hinata dengan ayahnya menjadi sangat baik. Mungkin sekarang Hinata jadi lebih dekat dengan ayahnya daripada ibunya.

"Sebagai seorang Hyuuga, Ayah belum siap kehilangan kehormatan akibat ulahmu dan Sasuke, Hinata. Ini bisa menjadi aib keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Dan juga, Ayah belum siap menanggung malu karena gagal dalam mendidikmu," balas Hiashi dingin.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Hiashi bersamaan dengan Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam, hingga Hinata berhenti melangkah dan mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kenapa?"

"Hn?" Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Kita masih SMA, kenapa kamu mau menuruti perintah Ayah?" tanya Hinata pelan sambil membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab karena semalam tidak memulangkanmu," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Lagipula, SMA Konoha tidak melarang muridnya untuk menikah. Jangan samakan dengan SMA Kumo," tambahnya.

_Bukan. Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar darimu, Sasuke…._

"Kamu malah memperburuk keadaan," tuduh Hinata kalem.

Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu depan rumah Hinata. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa ia malah menyulut amarah Hiashi. Padahal sebelumnya ia merasa tidak terima atas tuduhan Hiashi terhadapnya.

"Mau langsung pulang?" tanya Hinata ketika Sasuke memakai sandalnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seraya menggeser pintu rumah Hinata.

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke keluar rumah dan tetap berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya sampai Sasuke berbelok di tikungan. Hinata mengernyitkan kening setelah menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak berbelok ke tikungan menuju rumah. Sasuke mengendarai sepeda gunungnya berlawanan dengan arah ke rumahnya.

"Katanya mau langsung pulang?" gumam Hinata yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

"Kak Sasuke kan bekerja paruh waktu tiap akhir pekan."

Hinata sedikit tersentak karena mendengar suara toa Hanabi dari arah belakangnya. Sambil mengelus dada, ia membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Hanabi yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Walaupun begitu, ia sangat penasaran dengan perkataan Hanabi tentang Sasuke.

"Bekerja? Dimana? Mulai kapan? Kok aku nggak tahu?"

Hanabi memutar bola matanya karena diberondong pertanyaan oleh Hinata. "Kakak tahu toko swalayan dekat SD Konoha?"

Hinata tampak mengingat-ingat. Sepertinya toko swalayan yang dimaksud Hanabi adalah _minimarket_ yang kemarin Hinata masuki karena diajak dan ditraktir es krim oleh Sasuke. Kejadian sebelum ia bermalam bersama Sasuke di gedung olah raga SD Konoha karena sore itu tiba-tiba Konoha diguyur hujan deras sampai pagi.

"Oh, toko swalayan yang berdiri di samping salon itu, kan…." jawab Hinata mantap sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Iya. Toko swalayan dan salon itu milik Kakek Orochimaru," kata Hanabi. Karena hanya mendapatkan respon berupa kerutan di dahi Hinata, Hanabi mengibaskan kipas di tangan kanannya. "Kakak pasti nggak tahu. Kakak kelamaan di Kumo sih…."

"Memang," balas Hinata santai sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Ia tidak tahan berlama-lama berada di luar rumah saat musim panas seperti ini.

"Kak Sasuke bekerja di sana sejak SMA, lho…." tambah Hanabi yang mengekor di belakang Hinata yang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan senampan semangka yang sudah dipotong-potong. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja makan yang salah satu kursinya diduduki Hanabi. Ia mengambil sebotol air putih dingin dan menuangkannya ke gelas yang ia letakkan di samping nampan berisi semangka. Ia mengambil tempat duduk terdekat, yang berarti di seberang Hanabi.

"Berarti tabungannya sudah banyak. Makanya Kak Sasuke malah menawarkan diri untuk menikahi Kakak," jawab Hanabi seraya menyeringai jahil.

Hinata tersedak air putih yang diminumnya. "Kamu tahu dari mana tentang err… pernikahan itu?" tanyanya sambil sesekali terbatuk-batuk.

"Telingaku ada dimana-mana," jawab Hanabi sebelum mencomot semangka dingin di depannya.

"Dasar tukang nguping," gerutu Hinata.

Hanabi hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Ia memakan semangka kuning tanpa biji, setelah sebelumnya memakan yang merah.

"Menurutku, Ayah masih bisa berubah pikiran." Hinata meminum sisa air putih di gelasnya.

"Kayaknya nggak mungkin. Menurutku, Ayah ingin mewariskan dojo kepada Kak Sasuke."

Hinata tidak sengaja menyemburkan air putih ke muka Hanabi karena terkejut mendengar ucapan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Kakak jorok…." keluh Hanabi sambil mengelap air yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia menampakkan tampang kesalnya.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan."

Hanabi memanyunkan bibirnya. "Saat Ayah ke Kumo, yang mengurus dojo cuma Kak Sasuke, lho…."

Alis Hinata mengkerut. "Bukannya Paman Hizashi dan Kak Neji juga membantu?"

"Itu kan dulu. Beberapa bulan sebelum Kakak dan Ayah pulang, hanya Kak Sasuke yang mengurus dojo. Kalau nggak percaya, tanya Ibu. Ayah juga sudah tahu."

Hinata tidak bisa membantah Hanabi lagi kalau sudah menyangkut ibunya. Ia yakin kalau Hanabi berkata benar jika sudah melibatkan ibunya.

"Terkadang Kak Neji memang datang, tapi dia lebih sering membantu ayahnya di toko _tofu_," jelas Hanabi. "Karena sekarang Ayah sudah pulang, jadi Kak Sasuke hanya menjadi salah satu guru di dojo," tambahnya. "Kak Sasuke itu guruku, lho…." pamernya bangga.

Hinata bersikap seolah tidak peduli. Ia berdiri, membuka kulkas, dan mengeluarkan sepiring potongan semangka yang ia siapkan khusus untuk ayahnya. Ia mengambil nampan lain untuk membawa sepiring semangka dan segelas air putih dingin ke ruang santai Hiashi. Biasanya jam segini ayah dan ibunya bercakap-cakap di ruang santai, tapi sekarang ia hanya membawakan satu porsi untuk ayahnya karena ibunya sedang keluar rumah.

"Nanti kamu harus cerita lagi," tambah Hinata sebelum keluar dari dapur.

"Oke, oke, dengan senang hati," sahut Hanabi riang sambil mengipas wajahnya dengan kipas yang sejak tadi tidak lepas dari tangannya.

.

.

.

Hanabi tertidur di ranjang Hinata setelah sebelumnya berceloteh kesana-kemari. Mungkin Hanabi kelelahan karena sedari tadi ia tidak henti-hentinya menceritakan tentang Sasuke kepada Hinata. Menurutnya, ini kesempatan baginya untuk ngobrol panjang lebar dengan Hinata karena hal itu jarang dilakukannya ketika Hinata masih tinggal di Kumo.

Biasanya kalau Hanabi membicarakan Sasuke melalui telepon, Hinata akan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah mengapa, kali ini Hinata yang menjadi sangat antusias untuk mendengar _all about_ Sasuke versi Hanabi—sebenarnya hanya beberapa hal tentang Sasuke yang diketahui Hanabi.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata merasa menyesal karena dulu ikut ayahnya pindah ke Kumo. Andai Hinata tetap di Konoha, mungkin sekarang ia tidak hanya menjadi teman sejak kecil Sasuke….

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu. Setelah itu, ia bergegas masuk ke kamar mandinya.

"Kak, _handphone_ Kakak bunyi terus. Berisik," gerutu Hanabi dengan mata terpejam sambil meraba-raba meja di samping ranjang Hinata. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mendengar langkah seseorang yang semakin mendekat. Tanpa membuka matanya, ia mengangsurkan ponsel _flip_ imut berwarna putih itu ke sembarang arah. Setelah merasakan bahwa ponsel itu sudah tidak di tangannya, Hanabi kembali terlelap.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah adiknya. Dengan malas ia menjawab telepon yang baru masuk sesudah melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"_Honey_, kamu sibuk nggak?"

"Nggak sih." Hinata ingin mengatakan "ya", tapi yang keluar malah jawaban jujur. Ia memang tidak bisa berbohong. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Temani aku makan siang," jawab seseorang di ujung sana—Sasori, "pacar" Hinata. "_Please_," tambahnya sebelum Hinata sempat mengeluarkan bantahan.

Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mengapa harus dirinya yang dipilih? Bukankah pacar Sasori tidak hanya dirinya?

"Mm… dimana?" Sebenarnya Hinata tidak rela menanyakannya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ja… jangan!" tolak Hinata cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Ng… aku saja yang ke sana," jawab Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Ya, sudah," balas Sasori cuek. "Tahu kafe Haruno, kan?"

Haruno? Sepertinya Hinata merasa tidak asing. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya untuk mengingat-ingat. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Ah, iya!_

Akhirnya Hinata ingat. Haruno kan marga teman SD Hinata. Sakura Haruno. Cewek ceria yang sering dipanggil "rambut permen karet" oleh teman-teman cowok di SD Konoha. Semua itu karena warna rambutnya yang langka dan spesial; merah muda.

"Itu lho… kafe yang letaknya di seberang toko bunga Yamanaka. Nggak jauh dari SMA Konoha." Setahu Sasori, Hinata baru pindah ke Konoha. Ia maklum jika Hinata masih belum mengerti tentang Konoha.

Yamanaka? Tidak salah lagi. Ino Yamanaka juga merupakan teman SD Hinata di Konoha. Seingat Hinata, dulu Sakura dan Ino selalu terlihat bertengkar di kelas. Namun, ia tahu kalau mereka berdua itu bersahabat sejak kecil. Bahkan Sakura memiliki panggilan "sayang" untuk Ino, begitupun sebaliknya.

"A… aku tahu. Aku akan segera ke sana," kata Hinata akhirnya.

"Sepertinya aku yang akan datang lebih awal."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali?" Sasori melihat jam tangannya ketika Hinata menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah. "Kamu terlambat dua jam," tambahnya sambil mengisyaratkan Hinata agar duduk di seberangnya.

"Ma… maaf."

Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas tatapan Sasori. Ia sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Sasori bersedia menunggunya. Sebelumnya ia mengira bahwa Sasori bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menunggu. Padahal kalau tadi Sasori menelepon dan membatalkannya, Hinata malah senang.

"Tadi aku harus menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluargaku dulu," jelas Hinata pelan tanpa ada pertanyaan dari Sasori.

"Aku jadi nggak berselera," balas Sasori dingin.

Sasori berhasil membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. "Maaf."

Kening Hinata mengernyit melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasori. Sepertinya bukan ekspresi marah. Di mata Hinata, Sasori terlihat seperti… menahan sakit?

"Kamu kenapa?" Mendadak Hinata menjadi khawatir.

"Maag," jawab Sasori lirih.

Maag? Mengapa Sasori tidak makan lebih dulu, dan malah menunggu Hinata? Kali ini Hinata merasa sangat bersalah. Ia memang tidak menderita sakit maag, jadi ia tidak bisa merasakannya. Tapi ayahnya yang terkena sakit maag. Saat di Kumo, ia sering tidak tega melihat ayahnya yang kesakitan saat maag yang dideritanya kambuh.

Dengan kecemasan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan, Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasori. "Kamu bawa antasida?" tanyanya lembut.

"Di mobil."

Hinata mengajak Sasori ke mobilnya yang diparkir di halaman kafe. Setelah Sasori duduk di bangku kemudi dan meminum antasida, Hinata sedikit berlari kecil ke mesin penjual otomatis di dekat kafe Haruno. Ia membeli minuman kalengan hangat dan beberapa bungkus roti.

Saat Hinata berjalan mendekati mobil Sasori, ia berpapasan dengan cewek berambut _pink_ yang rasanya sangat dikenalnya. Melihat warna rambut yang sangat langka itu, Hinata langsung bisa menebak nama cewek itu.

"Sakura," sapa Hinata seraya menyunggingkan senyum.

Yang dipanggil Sakura oleh Hinata terlihat mengernyitkan dahi. Ia memandangi Hinata dari atas ke bawah, lalu ke atas lagi. Ia terlihat mengingat-ingat.

"Siapa?" tanya cewek berambut merah muda sebahu itu.

"Aku Hinata. Kamu lupa?" Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Hinata?" Sakura memandangi Hinata. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia terlihat membuka mulutnya dan matanya tampak berbinar. "Hinata?" serunya lagi dengan semangat.

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang.

"_Long time no see_…." Sepertinya Sakura ingin memeluk teman yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya itu. Tapi melihat beberapa roti di pelukan Hinata, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

Ketika Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, ia baru ingat kalau ia harus segera menemui Sasori.

"Mm… Sakura, aku terburu-buru."

Sakura melihat kemana Hinata sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia bisa melihat seorang cowok berambut merah yang sedang duduk menyandar sambil memejamkan mata di dalam mobil merah.

"Pacarmu?" tanya Sakura pelan, membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

Hinata hanya menampakkan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya ketika melihat respon Hinata. "Aku kira, kamu sama Sasuke," gumamnya.

Sekali lagi Hinata tersenyum hambar. Kali ini, ia dengan cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan kafenya. Hinata langsung menduduki bangku penumpang di samping Sasori. Saat itu Sasori mulai membuka matanya kembali.

"Masih sakit?"

"Masih. Perutku kram."

Hinata tampak sedikit panik. "Sasori, bisa angkat kaosmu?"

Sasori bingung dan memandang Hinata dengan mata sayunya. "Kenapa?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Karena ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya, ia langsung mengangkat sedikit kaos Sasori hingga menampakkan bagian perutnya. Ia yang sedang merona, tidak berani melihat ekspresi Sasori saat ini. Karena itu, ia hanya memfokuskan pada apa yang tadi akan dilakukannya. Dengan perlahan, ia menempelkan kaleng berisi minuman hangat ke daerah ulu hati Sasori. Ia melakukannya secara teratur dan berulang-ulang. Kata ayahnya, ini bisa meringankan sakit maag.

"Nggak panas, kan?" tanya Hinata kalem tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Nggak."

Hanya jawaban singkat dan pelan yang bisa didengar oleh Hinata.

Dulu, Hinata sering melakukan hal serupa saat maag ayahnya kambuh. Biasanya ia menempelkan kain yang dibasahi air panas ke daerah perut atau ulu hati ayahnya.

"Hai, Kak Itachi, Kak Hana. Makin mesra saja…."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang keluar jendela mobil karena samar-samar mendengar suara Sakura yang menyebutkan nama seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. Ia membelalak ketika menyadari bahwa laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang dikenalnya itu sedang melihat ke arahnya. Masalahnya, Hinata belum menghentikan kegiatannya semula. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke Sasori dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan yang meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata baru menyadari bahwa saat ini jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sasori hanya tinggal beberapa _centimeter_. Dan yang mempersempit jarak itu bukan Sasori, melainkan dirinya sendiri yang sebelumnya berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di perut Sasori. Sebenarnya bukan kesengajaan, tapi… jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya, apa mereka akan berpikiran sama dengan Hinata?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued?**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Terima kasih kepada _reviewers_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya:

**uchihyuu nagisa, Keira Miyako, Sora Hinase, Namikaze-Tania-Chan, kana seiran, UchihaHinataHime, Hina bee lover, Reita, Yuki Tsukushi, Ind, Shaniechan, Lollytha-chan, shiroyue, Merai Alixya Kudo, harunaru chan muach, Dindahatake, soft purple, MarMoet Hime Chan, Yuuaja, SaHi-chan, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz, Nerazzuri, imaa50**

Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya; yang baca, yang _review_, dan yang bersedia nge_fave_…

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

.

.

.

**15 Februari 2011**


	8. Cintaku Seperti Hantu 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu © Birunya Musim Semi**

**Character: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Crack, Out Of Character, Typo, Tanpa Japanese Honorific**

.

.

.

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu**

**-7-**

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk manis di balik meja kasir. Toko swalayan tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu sejak satu tahun yang lalu itu, sedang sepi pembeli karena mendekati jam istirahat makan siang. Mungkin orang-orang malas keluar rumah saat matahari bersinar terik seperti sekarang ini. Apalagi saat ini sedang musim panas. Tapi, Sasuke tidak sedikitpun merasa gerah berada di dalam _minimarket_ itu karena ada pendingin.

Perhatian Sasuke teralih pada pintu masuk _minimarket_ yang dibuka dan ditutup oleh sosok berpakaian dominan warna hitam dan ungu—seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakainya. Sosok yang merupakan teman sekerjanya itu berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah kandang hewan yang lumayan besar dan tertutupi kain hitam. Cowok berambut coklat itu nyengir lebar, mengingatkan Sasuke pada temannya yang lain.

"Sas, Kakek Oro nitipin Manda nih. Katanya, 'Kiba, bilang sama Nak Sasuke kalau Opa Oro nitipin Manda lagi. Nanti komisinya langsung Opa transfer seperti biasa.'." Cowok dengan _name tag_ Kiba itu tergelak seusai menirukan gaya bicara bosnya, lengkap dengan gaya mengibaskan rambut panjang khas pria tua penyayang ular itu; Orochimaru.

"Dasar Pak Tua. Seenaknya saja," gerutu Sasuke. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, meraih kandang berisi ular itu, dan membawanya ke kamarnya di bagian belakang _minimarket_.

"Eh, aku dengar Hinata sudah pulang?" tanya Kiba setelah Sasuke kembali ke kursinya di balik meja kasir.

"Memang sudah," jawab Sasuke datar sambil melihat Kiba yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera menemuinya," sahut Kiba sambil mengangguk-angguk tak jelas.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Mau ngapain?"

"Mau minta maaf. Dulu kan gara-gara kita Hinata pindah ke Kumo."

Sasuke mengerti dengan "kita" yang dimaksud Kiba. Tentunya Sasuke sendiri, Kiba, dan juga teman-teman Hinata di SD Konoha.

"Sebenarnya kebetulan karena ayahnya memang akan ke Kumo," kata Sasuke.

"Walaupun begitu, kita termasuk pemicunya." Kiba mengingat kembali potongan-potongan kenangannya bersama teman-teman di kelasnya ketika meledek Sasuke dan Hinata yang—untuk kesekian kalinya—masuk ke dalam kelas berdua.

"Tapi, biang keroknya tetap Naruto." Saat ini, sepertinya seseorang yang bernama Naruto itu sedang bersin-bersin tak jelas.

"Iya, seingatku memang si duren itu," timpal Sasuke, setuju dengan tuduhan Kiba.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak asal menuduh, karena memang si pemilik senyum seterang matahari itu yang dulu mengumpulkan teman-temannya di depan kelas untuk menyambut "pasangan" yang akan masuk ke kelas, seusai jam olah raga.

Kiba sedikit dikejutkan oleh getaran ponsel di saku celananya. Dengan semangat ia menjawab telepon yang masuk setelah membaca nama peneleponnya.

"Kak Hana…." rengek Kiba manja.

Sasuke yang sudah menjadi sahabat Kiba sejak TK, belum pernah melihat Kiba manja selain kepada kakak perempuannya—yang sekarang juga menjadi kakak perempuan Sasuke, kakak ipar.

"Sudah makan siang belum?"

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar lawan bicara Kiba di ujung sana. Itu suara Hana Inuzuka yang sekarang berganti marga menjadi Hana Uchiha. Sejak Hana menjadi kakak iparnya, Sasuke mengakui bahwa Hana merupakan seorang perempuan yang penyayang, apalagi kepada keluarganya.

"Belum." Kiba masih terdengar merengek.

Sasuke hanya memasang tampang malas sambil menopang dagu di meja kasir.

"Kebetulan Kakak sama Kak Itachi sedang keluar. Mau nitip?"

"Jangan-jangan Kak Itachi ngajak Kakak ke rumah makan tradisional seperti biasanya ya? Aku bosan kalau makan itu-itu saja. Heran deh, selera orang itu seperti bapak-bapak saja," gerutu Kiba.

"Hei Kiba, aku bisa mendengar suaramu."

Sasuke menyeringai; menahan tawa karena melihat perubahan raut wajah Kiba setelah mendengar suara datar Itachi. Walaupun begitu, tidak tersirat kemarahan dari suara Itachi. Putra sulung pasangan suami istri Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha itu memang cinta damai.

"Sasuke bagaimana?" Suara Hana terdengar lagi.

"Nggak perlu, nggak perlu. Sasuke nggak perlu dikasih makan," jawab Kiba setengah bercanda. Tanpa menunggu lama, gulungan kertas mendarat di puncak kepalanya; perbuatan Sasuke.

"Nanti Kakak pulang kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke apartemen. Seminggu ini, aku kan sudah menginap di rumah…."

"Itu kan karena Ibu sedang sakit," balas Kiba seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar _sister complex_," gumam Sasuke.

"Masa aku ninggalin Kak Itachi terus?"

"Padahal kalau Kak Hana menginap di rumahnya, Kak Itachi selalu pulang ke rumah," gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku juga bisa mendengar suaramu."

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar suara Itachi lagi, yang kali ini ditujukan kepadanya.

Kiba memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya setelah Hana menutup sambungan. Ia mengambil satu gulungan kertas yang berada di dekat meja kasir dan membalas Sasuke. Dalam hitungan detik, meja kasir menjadi medan perang antara Sasuke dan Kiba, dengan gulungan kertas pembungkus kado sebagai senjatanya.

Setelah bosan, mereka berhenti dengan sendirinya. Gulungan kertas yang mereka pegang sama-sama kusut. Jika Orochimaru tahu, bisa-bisa gaji mereka dipotong atau mungkin lebih parahnya; mereka dipecat. Tapi kemungkinan itu tidak berlaku untuk Sasuke yang merupakan pekerja "_plus_-_plus_" kesayangan Orochimaru; yang terkadang merangkap sebagai _snake sitter_?

"Eh Sas, kakakku yang polos itu sudah diapakan ya sama kakakmu?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba dengan ketidakjelasannya. "Kayaknya Kakak jadi nggak sayang aku lagi…." Kiba tampak lesu.

"Setiap hari, Kak Hana melihat yang bugil-bugil. Mana bisa dibilang polos…." dengus Sasuke sambil menopang dagu. Sebenarnya Sasuke berniat bercanda, tapi raut wajahnya yang tetap datar tidak bisa membuat Kiba mengeluarkan tawanya. Yang ia lihat malah tampang kesal Kiba.

"Hei, jangan bicara sembarangan tentang Kak Hana."

"Apa kamu lupa kalau Kak Hana itu dokter hewan?"

Kiba tertawa keras seraya menampakkan wajah tanpa dosa. Bisa-bisanya Kiba lupa kalau kakaknya merupakan dokter hewan. Bahkan ia juga lupa kalau keluarganya memiliki klinik hewan di samping rumahnya. Anjing-anjing di rumahnya tidak ada yang berpakaian, jangan-jangan Kiba juga melupakannya?

"Mereka sudah menikah. Wajar kan kalau…." Suara Sasuke terdengar semakin pelan. Ia meneguk ludahnya karena tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Tak tahu mengapa, ia merasa malu setelah mengatakannya.

"Kalau…." Kiba malah menyambung kalimat Sasuke sambil menerawang. "Huwaaa… mulut Sai benar-benar telah mengotori otakku…." pekik Kiba tiba-tiba sambil meremas rambut coklatnya dengan frustasi.

"Memangnya Sai kenapa?" Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada datar.

"Sepupumu, si pelukis mesum yang punya senyum palsu seribu watt yang punya cewek seorang pelukis yang dingin dan psikopat itu, telah menggunakan mulut berdosanya untuk mencemari otakku yang semula jernih," jawab Kiba menggebu dengan penekanan di beberapa kata yang diucapkannya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya karena tidak bisa memahami ucapan Kiba secara keseluruhan. Jangan salahkan Sasuke karena yang dikatakan Kiba memang tidak jelas.

"Apa bisa dibilang sepupu? Sai itu cucu dari Kakek Madara yang merupakan kakak dari Kakek Izuna yang merupakan ayah dari ibuku," balas Sasuke tak jelas, membalas ketidakjelasan Kiba.

Kiba menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aku sudah mempelajari silsilah keluargamu setelah Kak Hana menerima lamaran Kak Itachi."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dengan cueknya.

"Kayaknya semua pria Uchiha berotak mesum," tuduh Kiba seenaknya.

"Kecuali aku," sahut Sasuke dengan santainya. Ia sudah siap memukulkan sejatanya—gulungan kertas—ke kepala Kiba jika cowok penyayang anjing itu membantahnya.

.

.

.

Sasori merasa aneh ketika jemari Hinata sesekali menyentuh kulit perutnya yang tidak terlapisi kain. Ia merasa tubuhnya bereaksi lain dari biasanya. Isi perutnya serasa bercampur aduk, namun bukan rasa sakit dari maag yang mendadak menyerangnya. Ia juga merasakan detak jantungnya menjadi sedikit tak terkendali. Ia memang sudah sering merasakan sentuhan perempuan di tubuh polosnya, tapi yang ini rasanya berbeda. Seingatnya, ia sudah merasa seperti ini sejak Hinata memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas sebagai murid baru.

Aroma buah dan bunga yang menguar dari rambut Hinata membuat jantung Sasori berpacu lebih cepat. Jarak rambut Hinata dengan wajah Sasori yang sangat dekat, membuat Sasori bisa mencium aroma menyegarkan itu. Ketika ia mulai memejamkan matanya kembali karena perasaan nyaman, tiba-tiba ia tidak merasakan lagi kehangatan dari minuman kaleng yang tadi ditempelkan Hinata ke daerah ulu hatinya. Seketika ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Hinata yang memandang aneh ke luar jendela terbuka di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori sambil memandang mata Hinata yang beralih menatapnya.

"Ti… tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hinata pelan.

Karena merasa belum siap serta bercampur malu, Hinata menempelkan wajahnya ke sandaran Sasori, menjadikan kepala Sasori untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari seseorang yang dikenalnya, Itachi—yang Hinata yakini tidak akan dikenali karena ia belum bertemu lagi dengan Itachi sejak ia kembali ke Konoha. Sebenarnya tindakan yang dilakukan Hinata malah membuatnya terlihat seperti memeluk Sasori.

Sasori yang bingung dan deg-degan, mencoba melihat ke luar jendela mobilnya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangannya pelan ke arah dua orang yang juga menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya.

"Kamu kenal mereka?" tanya Hinata yang memperhatikan Sasori dari ekor matanya.

Setelah merasa bahwa Itachi sudah masuk ke dalam kafe, Hinata membetulkan posisi duduknya dan hanya menunduk karena tidak berani memandang wajah Sasori. Sekarang ia merasa sangat malu kepada Sasori.

"Mereka tetangga baruku di apartemen. Setahuku, mereka pengantin baru yang menikah musim semi tahun ini. Kalau nggak salah, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu," jawab Sasori.

"Oh." Hinata masih menunduk sambil membuka ponsel _flip_ putihnya agar ia memiliki alasan untuk tidak membalas tatapan Sasori.

"Laki-laki itu kakaknya Sasuke," tambah Sasori.

Hinata tidak terkejut dengan informasi yang diberikan Sasori. Hanya saja, ia heran karena Sasori tahu kalau Itachi memiliki hubungan darah dengan Sasuke. Dipikir-pikir lagi, Sasori memang teman sekelas Sasuke sejak masuk SMA. Sepertinya wajar jika Sasori mengetahuinya. Tapi, tetap saja membuat Hinata penasaran.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu?" Kini Hinata menoleh untuk memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Beberapa kali aku berpapasan dengan Sasuke di apartemen."

"Oh." Hinata kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman berada di sana. "Perutmu sudah baikan?"

Sepertinya Sasori bisa merasakan ketidaknyamanan Hinata. Tanpa diminta oleh Hinata, ia melajukan mobilnya keluar dari halaman parkir kafe Haruno.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah restoran tradisional, terlihat dua remaja berbeda _gender_ yang sedang duduk lesehan dan berseberangan. Si remaja perempuan berambut coklat yang merupakan putri pemilik rumah makan itu memasukkan potongan daging _sukiyaki_ ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menemani si remaja laki-laki di depannya setelah dipaksa. Ia mengangkat wajahnya karena cowok di depannya berhenti makan dan malah terlihat cemas—seperti banyak pikiran.

"Kau kenapa, Neji?"

"Tenten, anu…." Cowok yang bernama Neji itu meletakkan sumpitnya di meja dan balas menatap Tenten. Sesekali pandangannya tidak fokus. Ia tampak sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, padahal mulutnya sudah terbuka. "A… aku su… suka ka… kamu!"

"Eh? Sejak kapan?" tanya Tenten santai. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya. Raut wajahnya tetap sama, tidak berubah.

"Ya nggak tahu!" Suara Neji meninggi. Ia memandang heran cewek di depannya. Tangannya sudah gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin, jantungnya juga sudah berdebar-debar tidak karuan, tapi Tenten masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Masa nggak tahu sih!" Tenten ikut meninggikan suaranya. "Sejak kapan kamu gagap? Perasaan, tadi saat ke sini kamu nggak gagap deh," lanjutnya.

Dahi Neji berkedut dan menampakkan siku-siku. Ia mulai tidak sabar menghadapi Tenten. "Sebenarnya kamu dengerin aku nggak sih?"

"Denger, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tenten dengan tenangnya.

"Kamu denger pernyataanku, kan?"

"Iya, Neji…. Aku kan belum tuli."

"Lalu, kenapa yang kamu bahas malah gagap?"

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kamu itu menyukaiku sejak lama. Aku bisa melihatnya dari kilatan matamu saat kamu memandangku. Ternyata, kamu butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengungkapkannya padaku. Oh Neji, apa sangat susah untuk menyatakan cinta padaku?" cerocos lebay Tenten tanpa mempedulikan siku-siku yang muncul lagi di dahi Neji. Tenten malah asyik memasukkan tahu ke mulutnya. "Eh Neji, _tofu_ ini beli di tokomu lho…."

"Basi. Aku sudah tahu dari dulu," balas Neji dingin.

"Jangan marah, dong…." Tenten tersenyum lembut seraya menyumpit daging. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan daging itu ke mulut Neji.

Akhirnya Neji membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Tenten dengan malu-malu, membuat Tenten mengembangkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Kiba tampak sumringah ketika Hana memasuki _minimarket_ Oro. Lebih sumringah lagi saat melihat beberapa bungkusan yang ada di tangan Hana. Ia menghampiri Hana dengan semangat dan merebut bungkusan yang kemudian dibawanya ke meja kasir.

"Asyik, _beef steak_!" seru Kiba sambil menduduki kursi di samping Sasuke.

"Kalian makannya di dalam saja. Aku dan Kak Itachi bisa jaga meja kasir untuk sementara," kata Hana kalem sambil mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke Itachi yang baru masuk.

"Nggak apa-apa di sini. Lagian, belum ada pembeli lagi," sahut Kiba seraya mulai makan dengan tidak sabarnya.

"Tadi aku bertemu Sasori," kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan meja kasir.

Sasuke tahu kalau perkataan Itachi itu ditujukan kepadanya. Kiba tentu tidak mengenal cowok berambut merah itu karena mereka tidak satu sekolah. Kiba belajar di SMK Konoha bersama Naruto dan Sai, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sasori di SMA Konoha.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke cuek. Ia menggigit _burger_ spesial—dengan tambahan dua irisan buah tomat—miliknya.

"Dia bersama perempuan yang berbeda," lanjut Itachi.

"Kayaknya dia terobsesi menjadi Casanova," balas Sasuke asal, seraya meminum _soft drink_ miliknya. Sasuke terlihat tidak begitu antusias dengan topik yang dibicarakan Itachi, apalagi menyangkut Sasori—teman sekelasnya yang merupakan saingannya di klub judo sekolah.

Itachi menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Kata Sakura, dia baru saja bertemu Hinata."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, katanya Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil merah."

"Jangan bertele-tele, Itachi," sahut Sasuke dingin sambil menatap tajam iris mata yang sewarna miliknya.

"Sebelum masuk ke dalam kafe Haruno, aku hanya melihat mobil merah Sasori di halaman parkir." Itachi melakukan penekanan saat mengucapkan kata "hanya".

Sasuke menghentikan makannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Itachi dengan bingung.

"Kalau Sasori memang terobsesi menjadi seorang Casanova, apa dia akan menaklukkan Hinata untuk ditidurinya?" Itachi tersenyum tipis, yang terlihat seperti senyum mengejek di mata Sasuke.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued?**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Terima kasih kepada _reviewers_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya:

**Hina bee lover, Shaniechan, uchihyuu nagisa, Nerazzuri, Sora Hinase, Yuki Tsukushi, Dindahatake, shiroyue (**saya memang sudah merencanakan akan memunculkan teman-teman SD Hinata. rencananya, saya akan mengeluarkan Naruto setelah Kiba muncul. ternyata di chapter ini dia belum muncul… ^^**), harunaru chan muach, soft purple, NatsumiHyuuga, MarMoet Hime Chan, dede hinata, Lollytha-chan**

Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya… ^^

Terima kasih juga untuk _reviewer_ yang tanpa nama… ^^

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

.

.

.

**17 Februari 2011**


	9. Cintaku Seperti Hantu 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu © Birunya Musim Semi**

**Character: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Crack, Out Of Character, Typo, Tanpa Japanese Honorific**

.

.

.

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu**

**-8-**

.

.

.

Hinata hampir keluar dari mobil merah Sasori jika lengannya tidak ditahan. Ia kembali duduk dalam posisi yang benar dan mengeluarkan tatapan bertanya kepada Sasori. Bukan jawaban yang didapat Hinata, namun wajah Sasori yang semakin mendekat padanya hingga membuatnya terbelalak dan menahan napas.

Sasori memundurkan kepalanya saat melihat telapak tangan Hinata menutupi buruannya. Hinata sendiri tidak sadar jika punggung tangannya sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata keluar dari mobil Sasori dan berharap tidak akan pernah memasukinya lagi.

Hinata sempat melihat seringai Sasori, sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa memedulikan Sasori yang mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil. Dari balik pintu gesernya, samar-samar Hinata mendengar deru halus mobil Sasori yang meninggalkan gang sempit rumahnya.

Suara deheman dari arah belakang membuat Hinata membalikkan badan. Ia sangat terkejut hingga tidak sadar telah merapatkan punggungnya ke pintu geser.

"Ke… kenapa kamu di sini, Sasuke?" tanyanya terbata seraya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Baru pulang dari kencan?" balas Sasuke dingin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, Hinata malah tampak senang.

"Gimana, ya?" gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. Di matanya, Hinata terlihat seperti menyunggingkan senyum menggoda.

Masih tersenyum, Hinata melewati Sasuke setelah melepas sandalnya. Ia langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dan membiarkan Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Hati-hati dengan Sasori. Dia _playboy_. Bisa juga dibilang… _cassanova_," tutur Sasuke saat masuk ke kamar Hinata. Ia tidak peduli jika ucapannya diabaikan oleh Hinata—atau mungkin Hinata memang pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memasuki kamar yang didominasi warna biru dan ungu itu—setelah Hinata kembali ke Konoha. Menurutnya, keadaan kamar Hinata tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia memasukinya.

"Kenapa kamu mengikutiku?" Hinata bertanya sambil membuka jendela kamarnya. Setelah berbalik, ia sedikit memanyunkan bibir karena melihat Sasuke yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Tadi Ibu malah menyuruhku untuk menunggumu di sini."

"Ibu?" Alis Hinata tampak bertautan.

"Ibumu, ibuku juga. Itu yang dikatakan Ibu," balas Sasuke sambil memeluk guling Hinata. "Berarti ibuku juga ibumu." Sasuke menarik kesimpulan dengan seenaknya.

"Se… sejak kapan?" Hinata tampak gugup karena Sasuke terus menatapnya yang masih berdiri di depan jendela. Sebisa mungkin, ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke—meskipun sulit.

"Tadi," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Aku nggak keberatan berbagi Ibu denganmu," tambahnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Hinata merasa sedikit kesal melihat tampang minim ekspresi milik Sasuke. Ia mendekat ke tempat tidurnya dan merebut guling yang dipeluk Sasuke. Ia berharap agar Sasuke yang—menurutnya—menjadi sedikit menyebalkan, segera keluar dari kamarnya. Bukannya melepas guling bersarung putih dengan motif bunga lavender itu, Sasuke malah memeluknya dengan lebih erat. Akhirnya terjadi perebutan guling antara Sasuke dengan Hinata.

Hinata yang tidak memiliki tenaga sebesar Sasuke, akhirnya limbung ke depan—yang berarti menindih Sasuke yang masih berbaring. Ia kesulitan meneguk ludahnya karena terpukau oleh kilau pupil hitam milik teman sejak kecilnya itu. Jarak yang sempit di antara keduanya, membuat masing-masing dari mereka bisa merasakan hembusan napas di wajahnya. Hinata bahkan berpikir bahwa telinganya sudah ditulikan oleh detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Ka… kalau Ayah melihatmu masuk ke sini, pasti kamu sudah dicincang," ujar Hinata terbata sambil menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur setelah kesadarannya kembali. Sepertinya Sasuke masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Ekspresinya polos dan jauh dari kesan dingin—mengingatkan Hinata pada Sasuke di masa SD.

Hinata yang duduk di samping Sasuke, hanya satu kali melirik ke kiri untuk melihat calon suami—ups, teman sekelasnya itu. Ia bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri dan tubuhnya masih menyisakan getaran ringan.

Tanpa pamit, Sasuke berdiri dan langsung keluar dari kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, Hinata terpaksa menduduki bangku di samping bangku kemudi mobil merah Sasori. Hari ini Sasori minta ditemani ke toko buku. Hinata yang tidak menginginkan maag Sasori kambuh karena penolakannya, akhirnya melangkahkan kaki dengan berat ke taman sambil membawa sekotak sarapan untuk Sasori.

Hinata yang menyuruh Sasori untuk menunggu di taman dekat rumahnya karena ia tidak mau melihat ayahnya murka. Jangan-jangan Hinata akan dinikahkan dengan Sasori kalau ayahnya mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasori? Hinata segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran aneh itu.

"_Honey_, sudah sampai."

Hinata gelagapan mendengar suara Sasori di tengah lamunannya. Setelah melihat keluar jendela, ia bisa melihat toko buku yang seingatnya pernah didatanginya saat SD.

"Kenapa bengong terus?"

Hinata menoleh ke Sasori setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia menjawab setelah berani membalas tatapan Sasori, "Sepertinya aku nggak asing lagi dengan toko buku ini."

"Benarkah?" Mungkin Sasori belum tahu jika Hinata dilahirkan di Konoha. Setahunya, Hinata pindah ke Konoha tidak lama sebelum menjadi murid baru di kelasnya.

Setelah mengangguk untuk membalas pertanyaan Sasori, Hinata keluar dari mobil. Sasori menyusul tidak lama setelahnya dan langsung menggenggam jemari Hinata saat memasuki toko buku itu. Hinata yang merasa risih mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi Sasori malah mengeratkan genggamannya. Anehnya genggaman erat Sasori tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit di tangan Hinata, sehingga Hinata tidak mencoba untuk melakukan penolakan lagi.

Suara cekikikan yang berasal dari meja kasir, menyambut kedatangan Sasori dan Hinata. Mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke sumber suara karena mengira menjadi bahan tertawaan. Sayangnya dugaan mereka keliru karena tawa dua orang yang sedang duduk di balik meja kasir disebabkan oleh komik yang menutupi wajah keduanya.

Hinata sedikit menarik Sasori ke bagian buku nonfiksi setelah teringat akan tujuan mereka datang ke sana. Sebenarnya Sasori minta ditemani Hinata untuk mencari referensi pelajaran Kimia yang tidak terlalu dikuasainya. Sasori semakin tertarik kepada Hinata setelah mengetahui hasil tes Kimia yang dibagikan beberapa hari yang lalu. Walaupun Hinata mengatakan pernah mendapatkan materi itu di SMA terdahulunya, Sasori malah menyimpulkan seenaknya bahwa Hinata menggemari Kimia. Makanya ia terlalu yakin kalau Hinata tidak akan menolak untuk diajak membeli buku Kimia.

Setelah mendapatkan buku yang dibutuhkan, Sasori dan Hinata segera menuju kasir. Alis Hinata hampir bertautan saat melihat wajah penjaga meja kasir yang semula tertutup komik. Rasanya ia pernah melihat cowok berkumis dan berambut kuning itu. Ia belum yakin akan ingatannya sampai cowok yang satu lagi menurunkan komik di depan wajahnya. Hinata langsung membuka mulutnya setelah melihat spiral di pipi _chubby_ cowok yang duduk di samping si rambut duren.

"Naruto? Chouji?"

Dua cowok yang merasa dipanggil langsung melihat Hinata. Mereka saling berpandangan bingung, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke Hinata.

"Siapa?" tanya mereka hampir bersamaan.

Sepertinya Sasori tidak peduli mengenai hubungan Hinata dengan dua kasir toko buku itu. Ia malah tertarik dengan ekspresi Hinata yang sedikit terkejut. Menurutnya, wajah Hinata yang seperti itu terlihat lucu. Karena itu, ia belum mau mengganti objek yang dipandangnya.

Hinata masih belum percaya jika ia akan bertemu dengan teman SD di sana. Ia baru ingat mengapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan toko buku itu. Tentu saja karena toko buku yang saat ini dimasukinya adalah toko buku milik kakek Naruto yang dulu sering didatanginya bersama Sasuke.

"Aku Hinata. Kalian lupa?"

Naruto dan Chouji melongo tak percaya. Hinata yang berdiri di depan mereka sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang ada dalam ingatan mereka. Rambut biru tua itu tidak lagi dikepang dua, tidak ada lagi kacamata besar, dan kawat juga sudah dilepas dari gigi rapi Hinata.

"Ah, Hinataaa…." Tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dari kursi, menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, dan meneruskan ucapannya, "Kamu tahu, teman-teman selalu menyalahkanku atas kepindahanmu ke Kumo." Kini Naruto terlihat seperti anak anjing yang minta dipungut.

Chouji turut berdiri dan mengangguk setuju.

Sasori mendecak sebal seraya melepas tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Hinata. Ia memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Naruto sebelum merangkul Hinata.

"Pacarmu, ya? Maaf," ucap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa seraya tersenyum lebar. "Ternyata kalian sama-sama sudah punya pasangan," imbuhnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Hinata untuk mengeluarkan suara, "Aku kira kalian akan bersama setelah kamu kembali ke Konoha."

Sasori mulai tertarik dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Kamu tidak bertemu Tempe?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah tahu siapa "tempe" yang dimaksud Naruto. Saat SD, sesekali Hinata mendengar Naruto mengejek Sasuke dengan panggilan itu. Setahunya itu disebabkan oleh kebencian Sasuke pada _nattou_ alias tempe Jepang yang terlihat seperti kedelai berlendir. Menurut Sasuke, kedelai fermentasi itu lebih mirip seperti ingus. Karena itu, Naruto yang usil ingin selalu mengingatkan Sasuke akan makanan berbahan kedelai itu.

"Tadi Tempe dan Karin menuju bagian fiksi," tambah Naruto santai.

"Oh," balas Hinata hampir tak terdengar. Kata Sasuke, Karin adalah temannya sejak SMP. Pantas saja Naruto yang satu SMP dengan Sasuke juga mengenal Karin. Ia tidak heran jika Sasuke datang ke toko buku bersama Karin. Bahkan di sekolah pun, Sasuke dan Karin yang tidak sekelas sering terlihat berbincang. Terakhir kali Hinata melihat mereka berbicara di depan kelas, saat Sasuke mengembalikan buku catatan Biologi milik Karin.

Kini Sasori yang dibuat terkejut karena salah satu lengan Hinata melingkari pinggangnya.

"Antarkan aku pulang," bisik Hinata saat Naruto memasukkan buku yang dibeli Sasori ke tas plastik.

.

.

.

Sasori duduk menyandar dengan mata terpejam di pagar balkon apartemennya. Walaupun raganya berada di Konoha, pikirannya berada di tanah kelahirannya, Suna. Beberapa saat yang lalu orang tuanya menelepon dan menyuruhnya kembali. Ia berpikir bahwa orang tua angkatnya tidak mungkin merindukannya. Hal yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah orang tua angkatnya yang tidak mau lagi membiayai kehidupannya di Konoha. Sasori tersenyum miris di tengah kegiatannya menikmati hembusan angin malam.

Senyum Sasori memudar ketika ketenangannya terganggu oleh getaran dari ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"Ya, Hinata," jawab Sasori dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Kamu salah menyebut namaku…."

Suara dingin lawan bicaranya, membuat Sasori membuka matanya seketika. "Eh? Ma… masa?" tanyanya terbata.

"Aku pacar yang keberapa?"

"Haha… haha…." Sasori tertawa hambar. Raut wajahnya yang semula menunjukkan kegugupan, kini kembali mematri keseriusan. "Kita putus," ujarnya datar seraya memutuskan sambungan.

Sasori terlihat tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya. Ia menghapus nomor yang baru saja tersambung dengannya. Ia juga menghapus semua nomor perempuan yang selama ini dikencaninya, kecuali satu nomor.

Dengan keraguan yang tiba-tiba muncul, Sasori menghubungi pemilik satu-satunya nomor yang tersimpan di ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu lawan bicaranya mengeluarkan lebih banyak kata, Sasori sudah membungkam dengan pernyataannya, "Aku mencintaimu."

Hening untuk beberapa saat, baik dari pihak Sasori maupun lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

"Apa jatuh cinta butuh alasan?" Sasori mengatakannya sebelum mematikan ponsel _touch_ miliknya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata berjalan menuju gedung klub judo sekolah dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Seharian ini ia tidak bicara di kelas, kecuali jika berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Bahkan ia tidak bicara dengan Sasuke atau Sasori yang duduk di kanan kirinya. Sasuke dan Sasori juga tidak sekali pun mengeluarkan suara untuk Hinata karena mereka termasuk dalam golongan cowok irit bicara.

Hinata sedikit ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya karena banyak gerombolan cowok berseragam judo yang duduk-duduk di depan gedung klub judo. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas sekolah sebelum melangkah lebih lebar.

"Hei, cewek…." sapa salah satu cowok yang mengelap pelipisnya dengan handuk kecil.

Hinata berhenti dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa sangat gugup.

"Mau apa ke sini? Mau daftar jadi manajer klub judo?" sahut cowok dengan sekaleng jus di tangannya.

Hinata belum sempat menjawab saat seorang cowok berbisik, "Eh, perhatikan matanya. Sepertinya dia masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan Kapten."

"Mm… kamu mencari Kapten Neji?" Cowok yang memegang handuk putih kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Se… sebenarnya aku mau menemui Sa… Sas…" jawab Hinata sambil mengangkat wajahnya pelan, "… Sasori."

Gerombolan cowok yang tadi menghalangi jalan, sedikit minggir agar Hinata bisa masuk ke gedung klub judo. Pintu yang terbuka ternyata menarik perhatian beberapa anggota klub di dalamnya. Hinata bisa langsung menemukan Sasori yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Sasuke yang baru selesai latihan, ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Hinata berdiri di sana. Rasa penasaran Sasuke bertambah ketika Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sasori.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat saat Hinata mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasori. Alis Sasuke semakin bertautan ketika Hinata mengeluarkan handuk dan mengelap peluh di wajah Sasori.

Apa Hinata sengaja "memanas-manasi" Sasuke? Apa Hinata tidak melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Sasori? Mengapa Hinata seolah tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di sana? Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di benak Sasuke.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke dingin.

"Eh, Sasuke," balas Hinata dengan santainya seraya tersenyum. Dalam hitungan detik, ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Sasori dan mulai berbisik, "Tadi sudah makan?"

"Sudah," jawab Sasori singkat sambil menarik Hinata ke bangku yang ada di tepi arena latihan.

Dari kejauhan, Hinata terlihat sedih saat Sasuke masuk ke ruang ganti tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued?**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Terima kasih kepada _reviewers_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya:

**NatsumiHyuuga, Sora Hinase, maulaChan, dede hinata, Miya Hime Chan, Hina bee lover, Yuki Tsukushi, Hyuga lovers, soft purple, Shaniechan, Nerazzuri g login, kosukefan, uchihyuu nagisa, Dindahatake, A, Lollytha-chan, shiroyue, harunaru chan muach, Haru, Tania Hikarisawa (**ganti penname lagi? ^^**)**

Turut berduka atas musibah di Jepang. _Inna lillahi wa inna ilaihi roji'un_…

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

.

.

.

**12 Maret 2011**


	10. Cintaku Seperti Hantu 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu © Birunya Musim Semi**

**Character: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Crack, Out Of Character, Typo, Tanpa Japanese Honorific**

.

.

.

**Cintaku Seperti Hantu**

**-9-**

.

.

.

Atas permintaan Hanabi, Hinata membawakan senampan irisan semangka dingin ke dojo judo yang berdiri di sebelah rumahnya. Sebenarnya Hinata tahu akan maksud dari Hanabi yang hanya ingin mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke—yang menjadi pembimbing Hanabi. Hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke memang memburuk setelah Sasuke mengetahui hubungan spesial antara Hinata dengan Sasori. Sudah beberapa hari mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa walaupun berada dalam kelas yang sama.

Mata Hinata dan Sasuke tak sengaja bertemu saat Hinata baru memasuki dojo. Hinata merasa sedikit kesal karena Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Akhirnya ia menduduki bangku panjang di tepi dojo dan menunggu Hanabi menghampirinya—mungkin lebih tepat, semangkanya. Hinata pura-pura sibuk mengikat rambut panjangnya ketika Hanabi berjalan mendekat sambil menggandeng Sasuke.

"Kak Sasuke mau bicara," ujar Hanabi sambil mencoba mendorong Sasuke agar duduk di samping Hinata.

"Nih, semangkanya." Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menunjuk senampan semangka yang diletakkan di sebelahnya.

Hanabi berlari sambil membawa semua semangkanya ke tempat Neji, setelah berhasil membuat Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya diam untuk beberapa saat karena mereka sama-sama merasa canggung.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan bersuara, "Kenapa kemarin nggak dateng?"

"Aku sibuk," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Sibuk apaan?" Kini Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Banyak tugas." Lagi-lagi Hinata menjawab dengan singkat tanpa berani membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Tugas apa? Kita sekelas, jadi aku tahu kalau kita nggak punya tugas."

"Tugas kan nggak hanya dari guru…."

Sasuke menarik satu sudut bibirnya. "Aku baru ingat kalau kamu sudah punya pacar," ujar Sasuke sinis dan terkesan tidak nyambung. "Walaupun begitu, seharusnya kamu menyempatkan datang karena teman-teman sengaja berkumpul di kafe Haruno hanya untuk merayakan kepulanganmu ke Konoha."

"Aku kan nggak mau ke sana sendirian. Tapi kamu malah nggak mau bareng denganku." Hinata menatap Sasuke sambil memasang tampang cemberut.

"Kamu kan bisa minta dianterin pacarmu," balas Sasuke tak acuh.

Hinata tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke dan mengembalikan perhatiannya ke depan. Sasuke juga berpura-pura tertarik pada pemandangan Neji dan Hanabi yang terlihat sangat menikmati semangka dingin mereka.

"Sasori adalah cowok pertama yang mengatakan 'cinta' padaku. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengatakan 'suka'."

Sasuke merasa bahwa ucapan lirih Hinata sedang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia sedikit terperanjat karena secara tiba-tiba Hinata memeluknya. Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat saat wajah Hinata menempel di bahunya. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar debaran jantung lain, selain miliknya sendiri.

"Tapi, kami sudah putus," gumam Hinata seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Karena aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku…."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena tidak bisa menahan luapan rasa bahagianya. Ternyata cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Perlahan ia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Hinata dan mulai berbisik, "Hinata, aku…."

"Kalian!"

Sasuke dan Hinata langsung menjauhkan diri setelah mendengar suara menggelegar Hiashi. Sasuke menelan ludah melihat Hiashi yang sedang memelototinya. Hinata hanya memasang wajah memelas agar emosi ayahnya tidak semakin meledak-ledak.

"Aku akan segera mendaftarkan kalian ke catatan sipil dan kalian akan menikah pada musim gugur tahun ini," geram Hiashi dengan tatapan tajam masih terarah ke Sasuke.

Terdengar tepukan meriah dari arah Neji dan Hanabi yang sedang duduk-duduk bersama para judoka yang lain. Hinata hanya bisa merona, sedangkan Sasuke mulai menyeringai aneh.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat, seolah tidak memedulikan Hiashi yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Sorakan dan tepukan semakin membahana di dojo judo. Hiashi semakin geram dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat karena melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Ternyata kamu memang membutuhkan 'latihan khusus'," gumam Hiashi sambil menjewer telinga Sasuke dan menariknya ke tengah arena.

Sasuke meringis kesakitan—konsekuensi dari kejahilannya kepada guru sekaligus calon mertuanya. "Ampun, Paman, eh, Ayah," ucapnya di tengah-tengah tarikan tangan Hiashi.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggilku begitu?"

"Siapa yang bilang akan menikahkanku dengan Hinata?" balas Sasuke tanpa rasa takut.

"Bersiaplah, Bocah." Hiashi sudah memasang kuda-kuda.

"Baiklah, Ayah mertua."

.

.

.

Suatu sore, Hinata sedang berada di stasiun Konoha karena mengantar kepindahan Sasori ke Suna. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang kalau Sasori akan kembali ke kampung halamannya. Menurut Sasori, orang tuanya menyuruhnya kembali karena mereka tidak bersedia membiayainya yang hanya bermain-main di Konoha. Tapi yang sebenarnya, orang tua angkatnya menginginkan kembalinya Sasori karena mereka tidak mau jauh dari Sasori.

Beberapa jam yang lalu sudah diadakan pesta perpisahan untuk Sasori. Teman-temannya merasa sangat kehilangan, termasuk Sasuke walaupun tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi yang mengantarkan Sasori sampai ke stasiun hanya Hinata dan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi berdua saja dengan Sasori.

"Jangan sampai telat makan," tutur Hinata pada Sasori yang hampir masuk ke salah satu gerbong kereta.

"Oke, _Honey_," balas Sasori santai.

Sasuke langsung membelalak saat Hinata memeluk Sasori. Ia yang sedari tadi berdiri sedikit jauh di belakang Hinata, kini berjalan mendekat dan berniat melepas pelukan Hinata yang sudah mendapatkan balasan dari Sasori.

"Terima kasih," gumam Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Walaupun sebentar, tapi kamu tetaplah pacar pertamaku…."

Sasuke langsung terlihat kehilangan semangat setelah mendengarnya. Sasori menyeringai senang ke arah Sasuke, merasa menang karena mendapatkan predikat "pacar pertama Hinata".

"Kenapa aku jadi sedih?" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sesaat setelah melepas pelukannya. Tidak lama kemudian, air mata sudah membasahi pipinya yang merona.

"Aku pasti tidak bisa melupakanmu," ujar Sasori sambil mengacak lembut puncak kepala Hinata. "Kapan-kapan datanglah ke Suna," lanjutnya sembari melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Iya, saat kami bulan madu," celetuk Sasuke asal.

Sontak wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan memukul pelan Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sasori hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kamu bicara apa, sih?" Hinata terlihat gugup saat mengatakannya, "Bahkan kita belum lulus SMA…."

"Tapi kita sudah sah menjadi suami istri," balas Sasuke tenang.

Kedua alis Sasori terangkat sambil memandang tak percaya ke arah Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

Hinata memelototi Sasuke, membuat Sasuke membungkam mulutnya seketika dan menelan lagi kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

_Kereta akan berangkat, waspadalah pada pintu yang akan menutup…._

"Ah, aku harus segera naik." Sasori mengecup lembut kening Hinata sebelum memasuki pintu gerbong di belakangnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan maut Sasuke dan lebih memilih melambai pelan ke arah Hinata yang terlihat tidak rela dengan kepergiannya.

"Ingat, ya," Hinata berucap sambil membalas lambaian tangan Sasori, "Makanlah yang teratur." Ia tersenyum melihat anggukan kepala Sasori.

Pintu gerbong pun menutup bersamaan dengan air mata Hinata yang kembali menetes.

Sasori yang sudah duduk di bangkunya hanya menyeringai karena melihat Sasuke yang merangkul Hinata sambil mengacungkan jari tengah ke arahnya.

.

.

.

**The End?**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Terima kasih kepada _reviewers_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya:

**Nerazzuri, Sora Hinase, Haru, Hina bee lover, uchihyuu nagisa, Keira Miyako, Tania Hikarisawa, Miya Hime Chan, Aam tempe, harunaru chan muach, soft purple, A, shiroyue, Lollytha-chan, Shaniechan, Hikari No Aoi, Youichi Hikari, Dindahatake, rika nanami**

Maafkan saya atas fic gaje saya yang selalu datar-datar saja dan tak beralur… ==a

Beginilah _ending_ yang sudah saya tetapkan dari awal. Silahkan kecewa jika memang kecewa… (?)

Yang pasti saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Terima kasih banyak semuanya. Terima kasih banyak…

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

.

.

.

**3 April 2011**


End file.
